Amour Orchestrée
by peacecraft31
Summary: Synopsis : One piece UA. Mihawk Dracule est un mannequin de mode. Il rencontre Shun un photographe excentrique et pervers. Au gré de leurs échanges Mihawk se fait happer par l'homme. Va-t-il lui résister ? Ou au contraire se laisser dominer par l'autre ? L'histoire de deux hommes qui au fond ne recherchent que la vie et le bonheur, chacun à leur façon. (yaoi plus de 18 ans)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Ce soir je vous offre une nouvelle fiction sur Shun et Mihawk, mon couple phare. Elle fait douze chapitres. Elle est assez dure. Dans une review on m'a dit que je n'avais rien à envier à 50 nuances de Grey (que je n'ai ni vu, ni lu). Mais j'ai voulu faire quelque chose sur ce que m'inspirais se dont j'en ai entendu parler à savoir le SM. Mais moi j'ai plutôt fait sur la dominance. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz bonne lecture Peace'.

* * *

 **Amour Orchestré.**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

C'était un après-midi froid d'hiver comme les aimait Dracule Mihawk. C'est pour cela que, les mains plongées dans son manteau et souriant derrière son écharpe, il se dirigeait gaiement vers son futur travail. Il se tenait bien au chaud, marchant dans la neige encore fraiche. Il aimait vraiment cette période. Les rues étaient silencieuses et presque désertes. On pouvait prendre le temps d'observer son environnement. Le quartier où il était, était composé de magasins et d'immeubles de résidences privées. Il y avait aussi des panneaux publicitaires. Il en vit plusieurs avec sa photo dessus. Sa dernière campagne publicitaire avait bien marché. Il avait été ravi de poser pour le photographe.

Là, il allait en rencontrer un nouveau. Cela l'excitait. Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans son métier c'était les nouvelles rencontres. Son manager lui disait souvent qu'il avait la chance d'être resté une âme pure dans ce milieu. Ce qui au fond choquait beaucoup les gens. En effet au premier coup d'œil on le prenait pour quelqu'un de froid et austère. Il avait même fait tout son possible pour cultiver cette apparence et cela plaisait beaucoup à ses clients.

Il se demandait ce qu'allait lui demander ce nouveau photographe en vogue. Il avait été surpris d'être mandaté par lui. Il en avait un peu entendu parler et pas forcément en bien. C'était un trentenaire assez excentrique. Mais lui, il était homme à se faire sa propre opinion sur les gens. Alors il verrait par lui-même. C'est pour tout cela qu'il était d'humeur guillerette. Malgré tout quand son agence de mannequin lui avait parlé de ce nouveau contrat il avait été surpris. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait demandé lui, un quadragénaire sur la fin de carrière. Même s'il avait encore beaucoup de travail pour un mannequin de son âge.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant un immense immeuble d'habitation de trente-cinq étages. Il entra par la porte tambour de l'édifice et se retrouva dans un hall luxueux. Il marcha vers le guichet et se renseigna afin de trouver l'homme qui l'attendait. Il apprit que les quatre derniers étages appartenaient à l'homme. Il n'en revenait pas. Le photographe l'attendait au trente troisième. On lui indiqua un ascenseur privé et on lui fit savoir que son employeur était au courant de son arrivé. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et un groom le fit entrer et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa destination. Quand il descendit de l'élévateur, l'homme lui montra une porte. Après avoir toqué il entra, il se retrouva dans un immense studio photo. Tout l'étage était aménagé en plusieurs mini-studios avec un décor différent pour tous. Il s'avança vers le bruit au fond de la pièce. Il tomba sur un lit rond et une jeune fille en peignoir de bain. Puis un homme débarqua et le regarda.

 **\- Déshabille-toi on va commencer,** claqua la voix du nouveau venu.

 **\- Oui.**

Dracule retira son manteau et son écharpe puis il s'avança vers les deux autres. Il tendit sa main afin de se présenter mais l'autre le dénigra en le raillant :

 **\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te déshabiller ? Pérona on y va !**

Dracule ne comprenait pas, puis il vit la jeune femme prénommée Pérona se délester de son peignoir et elle apparut dans son plus simple appareil. Le quadragénaire n'en revenait pas, il rougit et tourna la tête.

 **\- Vous désirez que je pose nu pour vous ?**

 **\- Effectivement.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !**

 **\- Bien, alors pars ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

Dracule s'offusqua et après avoir récupéré ses affaires il sortit du studio. Dans le hall il téléphona à son agence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le studio la jeune femme grimaça et regarda le photographe et ami.

 **\- Tu as été dur non ?**

 **\- Il reviendra il y est obligé.**

Pérona regarda le sourire malsain sur le visage de l'autre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, son ami était comme ça. Il aimait jouer avec les autres et les pousser à bout, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu être ainsi dès le début ni y prendre tant de plaisir. Bon, elle verrait avec le temps.

* * *

Dans le couloir Dracule sursauta au ton de son manager. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. Il avait pourtant exposé les faits et rappelé qu'il ne voulait pas faire de nu.

 **\- Fais ce qu'il demande !** tonna la voix de son manager.

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas poser nu,** s'écria Dracule.

 **\- Tu crois pouvoir choisir tes contrats ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as quarante ans et qu'il y a plein de jeunes derrière toi et si tu veux continuer va falloir faire des concessions, alors met ta fierté de côté et retournes-y et excuse toi bien, est ce clair ? Ne nous fait plus honte. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il te demande, tout ce qu'il te demande. Compris !**

 **\- Oui.**

Dracule raccrocha et en dépit de son envie de rentrer chez lui il retourna dans le studio. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre son agence. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il travaillait pour eux. Ils avaient géré sa carrière et sa vie, il leur devait tout. Alors il ravalerait sa fierté et le ferait pour eux. Il se retrouva vite devant un spectacle gênant et magnifique en même temps. L'homme prenait en photo la jeune femme nue, cela n'avait rien de vulgaire bien au contraire. Les photos seraient sûrement magnifiques. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être là.

 **\- Tu attends quoi pour te déshabiller ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Dépêche-toi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.**

Mihawk obéit et alla se placer là ou l'autre lui demandait. Au début il était gêné mais l'autre avait une façon de lui faire oublier sa nudité. De plus la jeune Pérona l'aida bien aussi. Son sourire était chaleureux et compréhensif. Mais à un moment il lui fallut un temps d'arrêt quand l'homme leur expliqua ce qu'il voulait. On lui avait commandé des photos de nu mais aussi des peintures d'histoire et il voulait se servir de cette session pour prendre des photos qui lui serviraient de modèle. Certaines poses devaient ressembler à un coït. Cela le dérangea. Il avait eu des maitresses mais il était quand même dérangé par l'audace de ces futurs clichés. Il vit la jeune fille s'allonger sur le lit et il la rejoignit lentement il ne pouvait pas dire « non ». Son manager avait été plus que clair là-dessus.

Il vint surplomber sa partenaire et s'allongea sur elle puis il prit les poses que l'autre lui demanda en prenant la demoiselle dans ses bras.

 **\- Pff… es-tu un homme ?** demanda le photographe.

 **\- Shun,** soupira la jeune femme.

 **\- Non, mais les trois quarts des hommes seraient déjà durs avec ce que vous faites et lui. Tu es gay ?**

 **\- Arrête de l'ennuyer,** souffla las la jeune fille.

 **\- Je suis un gentleman,** expliqua Dracule. **Je ne veux pas importuner ma partenaire.**

 **\- Ouais, et si tu voulais l'importuner tu serais dur donc.**

Il vit l'autre baisser la tête et rougir alors il sourit et une idée lui vint. Il alla chercher quelques accessoires et revint vers les deux. Il monta sur le lit - tout en cachant ses trouvailles - avec eux et alla vers Pérona et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille en souriant. La jeune femme roumégua pour la forme car elle voulait bien participer et voir aussi ce qu'il en était. Alors Shun descendit du lit et le contourna pendant que son amie se dirigea à quatre pattes vers Dracule assis sur le lit. Elle s'arrêta devant lui d'une main elle s'accrocha à l'une de ses épaules et l'embrassa doucement. De sa main libre elle alla caresser sa verge. Dracule sursauta il n'était pas d'accord du tout. Alors qu'il allait protester et retirer la main de sa future concubine de son sexe, il sentit deux poignes de fer enlacer ses deux poignets. Ses bras furent tirés vers l'arrière et il sentit quelque chose entraver ses mouvements.

 **\- Des menottes,** lui confirma Shun aux creux de l'oreille. **Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, rappelle-moi ce qu'a dit ton agence tout à l'heure quand tu l'as appelée.**

 **\- Ne nous fait plus honte. Tu fais exactement ce qu'il te demande tout ce qu'il te demande,** déclara vaincu Dracule.

 **\- Bien, ils sont intelligents et toi aussi. J'ai besoin que tu sois en érection pour certaines de mes photos, alors laisse la faire.**

 **\- Je ne serais d'aucune utilité,** sourit Pérona dont les caresses n'avait pas fait lever la verge avec laquelle elle jouait.

Shun sourit et d'une main ferme il tira sur la chevelure de l'autre et l'embrassa tout en allant le masturber. Il le dominait de toutes parts, l'autre gémit entre leurs lèvres. Il avait réussi, il donna un paquet à Pérona qui s'activa de l'ouvrit et de le mit en place. Mihawk fut relâché au niveau de sa nuque et vit le préservatif sur son sexe puis il aperçut la main de l'homme derrière lui enserrer sa verge d'un élastique.

 **\- Pour que tu ne jouisses pas trop vite, j'ai vraiment besoin de ces photos. Tu es vraiment gay alors.** Dracule ne dit rien, lui-même n'en avait jamais pris conscience jusqu'à ce jour. **Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu éprouves du plaisir,** lui déclara Shun au creux de l'oreille en la lui mordillant. Ensuite, il l'empêcha de répondre quoi que ce soit d'un baiser autoritaire avant de reprendre. **Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils ont dit.** **Tu es leur pute, nous sommes tous la pute de quelqu'un.** Dracule se raidit et Shun sourit de plus belle et il rajouta, **as-tu une idée de combien tu leur fais gagner ? Je t'ai payé très cher pour toute cette après-midi et je compte bien en profiter.**

Dracule se recula d'un geste vif et tomba allongé sur le lit. Il serra la mâchoire, personne ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte et encore moins de pute. Il sentit les doigts de sa partenaire sur lui, elle l'aida à se relever. Et l'enlaça avant de murmurer à son oreille.

 **\- Pardonnez-lui il est franc et cru et ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit mais il vous respecte, sinon il ne vous aurait pas choisi. Cet après-midi dans ses photos il joue sa carrière et il m'a dit vouloir le meilleur. Vous.**

Dracule ne put répondre, il entendit l'appareil cliqueter. Shun avait repris son office. Alors il se laissa commander par la voix autoritaire de ce photographe excentrique. Au bout d'un long moment Dracule n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se libérer. Sa verge allait exploser. Il entendit une phrase de Shun mais ne réagit que quand Pérona s'empala sur sa turgescence. La jeune fille bougea et il ne put contenir ses gémissements de contentement. On s'occupait de son problème. Son corps irradia de toutes parts et son esprit vacilla. Les lumières autour d'eux changèrent, elles se firent plus tamisées. Mais il n'y fit pas trop attention.

 **\- Bien ! Cela est bien plus réel,** déclara Shun près de lui. Puis l'homme lui susurra tout près de l'oreille. **Si je te libère tu lui donneras aussi du plaisir ou tu fuiras.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Pérona vous voulez vraiment aller plus loin ?** demanda la permission Dracule à la jeune femme. Un baiser et un mouvement de bassin sur sa verge lui dit que « oui ». **Je ne fuirais pas,** haleta Dracule qui sentit ses mains se faire libérer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour à sa partenaire. Jusqu'à présent il l'avait fait par nécessité d'ordre organique, ou par ce qu'il était saoul et que ses partenaires lui sautaient dessus, alors pourquoi il aurait dit « non ». Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. A cet instant il ressentait un vrai désir et un besoin d'assouvir cela. Il voulait découvrir le corps de son amante et le faire devant cet homme. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il devenait fou mais il s'en foutait. Il allait montrer à ce gars qu'il n'était pas gay. Non, ça aussi il s'en foutait, il voulait lui montrer quel homme il était et comment il faisait hurler de plaisir une femme. Alors il saisit le corps de sa partenaire entre ses mains et imprima une cadence plus soutenue. Pérona rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de félicité. Lui en profita pour mordiller son cou offert avant de descendre le plus possible sur sa poitrine qu'il embrassa, d'une main ferme il en malaxa un avant de suçoter le bouton de chair puis fit de même avec l'autre. Sa concubine griffait son dos de bonheur. Il se redressa et en appuis sur ses genoux il agrippa fermement son fessier et tapa en elle comme jamais. Pérona lui demandait d'y aller encore plus fort, il entendit Shun rire dans un coin de la pièce et lui dire qu'elle aimait quand c'était sauvage. Dracule comprit le message et la fit valser sur le lit puis l'agrippa et la retourna là il la surplomba et releva son bassin, juste assez pour se réintroduire en elle sauvagement amenant sa maitresse à crier de volupté. Jamais il n'avait fait cela et jamais il n'en avait ressenti l'envie mais son érection le rendait fou et il devait trouver un moyen de se soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était comme si son corps réfléchissait à sa place et les soupirs de plaisir de son amante l'incitaient encore plus. Il n'était plus humain, seulement un animal désirant dévorer sa proie. Il passa ses deux mains sous le corps de la demoiselle et alla jouer avec ses tétons qu'il pinça. Ses à coup étaient de plus en plus bestiaux. Les deux criaient de pure satisfaction. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers le clitoris de Pérona et la masturba, en peu de temps elle jouit entre les mains de Dracule celui-ci la relâcha, son érection le démangeait mais comme il ne pourrait pas jouir il ne voulait pas aller plus loin alors qu'elle avait fini. La jeune femme allait venir vers lui quand une sonnerie retentit.

 **\- Pérona tu dois y aller,** déclara Shun.

Dracule la vit faire « oui » de la tête. Elle l'embrassa et s'excusa de partir si vite, mais elle avait un rendez-vous important. Elle se rhabilla vite devant lui après que Shun ai ramené ses affaires. Puis elle disparut en courant. Il était assis sur le lit encore exténué de son effort et surtout étourdi de cette scène. Il allait faire quelque chose pour son érection qui le rappelait quand il se sentit projeter en avant. Il atterrit face contre le matelas, un poids vint se placer sur son fessier et ses mains se retrouvèrent une fois de plus entravées dans son dos. Il sentit l'autre bouger et ses pieds furent aussi entravés loin l'un de l'autre par une chaine, ainsi que son cou. L'autre le retira en arrière en se servant de la chaine qui parcourait ses différentes entraves. Il pensa que le collier allait lui faire mal, mais pas du tout. Il se retrouva à genoux avec l'homme dans son dos.

 **\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses,** fit le photographe en caressant son sexe.

 **\- Allez-vous faire foutre,** se défendit Dracule.

 **\- Oui, oui ! Toi d'abord mon grand,** fit l'autre en caressant son fessier.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu es un vrai gentleman. Tu n'as rien dit devant Pérona et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne se sente pas rejetée.**

Dracule comprenait le sous-entendu, effectivement ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait le plus excité, mais ce type horrible, il en pleura de rage. Là il vit l'autre sourire.

 **\- Enfin tu es humain,** déclara Shun en léchant ses larmes. **Tu es toujours si froid en apparence et même si les gens disent que tu es gentil et avenant quand on a cassé ta carapace tu restes loin d'être toi-même. Personne ne te connaît, même pas toi. Moi je vais te montrer qui tu es.**

Après ce laïus Shun l'embrassa à nouveau et fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur son corps. Mihawk se trémoussait entre ses mains. Le modèle n'avait jamais ressenti cela il brulait littéralement de plaisir. Le photographe le repoussa encore en avant à genoux le nez dans les coussins et le fessier en l'air. Là il sentit son cadet venir le choyer et il sentit quelques choses de mouillé s'insérer dans son intimité. Il comprit vite que c'était la langue de Shun, il voulut se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre malgré le bien-être qu'il ressentait mais l'autre agrippa ses fesses afin de le maintenir en place. De ses pouces il écarta encore plus son anus et accentua ses mouvements de langues en lui faisant glisser celle-là partout où il pouvait. Dracule hurlait de frustration, tout son corps tremblait il n'en pouvait plus il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de douleur et de bien-être. Une main de Shun se déplaça sur son entrejambe et jouait avec ses bourses et sa verge pendant que l'autre maintenait son anus le plus ouvert possible, avant qu'un de ses doigts s'insinua dedans, puis deux autres un peu plus tard. Le photographe joua à l'intérieur, tout en masturbant le sexe de Dracule. Il aimait voir l'autre dans cet état. Il le voyait dans tous ses états, il l'entendait supplier de mettre fin à tout cela. Mais lui il ne le voulait pas. Alors il remit ses deux mains sur les fesses de son aîné et excité par l'état de Mihawk il inséra sa verge dans l'anus du modèle. Le cri de satisfaction de son amant lui tira un sourire des plus pervers. Il le surplomba et alla murmurer à son oreille :

 **\- Je vais te faire crier encore plus fort. Tu m'as montré quel homme tu étais avec Pérona et je dois dire que tu as été parfait. Mais moi je vais te montrer ce que c'est de donner du plaisir.**

Pour prouver ses dires il se redressa et entama des va et vient sauvages en lui. Sans même lui donner le temps de s'y habituer. Dracule hurla tout ce qu'il put, il pensait qu'il allait mourir mais il continuait à vivre et des vagues de chaleur l'envahirent. Cela le submergea encore et encore, il était dans un état second encore plus qu'avec la jeune Pérona. Sa voix ne cessait d'appeler Shun, et celui-ci lui répondait en tapant plus fort dans sa prostate. Dracule haletait, bavait, criait et mordait les coussins, son corps convulsait sous le plaisir. Les mains dans son dos griffaient l'air. Shun adorait se spectacle il en profita pour appuyer sur un bouton dans sa poche et déclencha des appareils photos. Il les avait vite installés pendant que Pérona se rhabillait. Les clichés allaient être magnifiques. Il agrippa la chaîne de Dracule et le releva. Il se déchainait en lui devant les cliquetis des ses appareils. Le modèle n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Son amant avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Il le trouva divin. Il pinça alors ses tétons et joua avec entre ses pouces et ses index. Mihawk hurla de plus belle. Le photographe voulut conclure avant que Dracule ne défaillisse. Shun le projeta sans ménagement sur le dos, attrapa les cuisses de son soumis et mit ses jambes sur ses épaules. Puis il s'inséra en lui sans ménagement, avant de soulever le bassin de son modèle et de retirer les entraves de son sexe – élastique et préservatif-. Là il entama une fellation, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps offert sous lui. En quelques minutes, Dracule jouit et Shun avala la semence. Le quadragénaire avait eu l'orgasme de sa vie. Le photographe lui s'était à moitié vidé dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Il désirait aussi faire boire sa semence à Dracule. Mais avant il allait lui faire gouter son propre liquide séminal, alors il l'embrassa. Ensuite il alla se coucher un peu plus loin sur un tas de coussin et écarta les cuisses, faisant comprendre à l'autre d'approcher. Mais Mihawk n'était pas d'accord. Il se remettait doucement de son orgasme. Quand il eut repris quelques forces il se releva tant bien que mal et allait essayait de quitter le lit quand un pied de Shun agrippa son collier et l'en empêcha.

 **\- Où comptes tu aller ainsi ? Termine-moi !** ordonna-t-il.

 **\- Va te faire !** cracha le quadragénaire.

 **\- C'est moi qui ai les clefs de tes chaînes et tu ne peux même pas te mettre debout avec ça. Comptes tu rentrer chez toi nu et à genoux ?**

Mihawk dégluti en grimaçant, il foudroya Shun du regard. Celui-ci sourit encore plus et remonta son pied jusqu'à la bouche de l'autre. Mihawk hésita et le lécha avant de le mordre au sang mais Shun rit de plus belle.

 **\- Tu es fou !** s'exclama Dracule.

 **\- Ouais, mais tu aimes ça non,** fit Shun en se servant de son pied et du collier de l'autre pour le faire tomber en avant.

 **\- Non !** cracha l'aîné contre le sexe de son cadet.

 **\- Suce-moi ou je te reprends et je ne serais pas aussi doux.**

Mihawk ouvrit de grands yeux, il s'était trouvé doux ? Alors il pouvait faire pire ? Il frissonna de peur et malgré sa réticence il goba la verge devant lui. Il n'avait jamais fait cela alors il se contenta de suivre les directives de l'autre. Quand la fin fut venue pour le photographe, Dracule avait senti la main de celui-ci dans sa chevelure et un ordre avait été donné.

 **\- Avale !**

Il ne se fit pas prier, il voulait rentrer chez lui et c'était le plus court chemin pour cela. Après s'être déversé dans la bouche de son amant Shun l'avait ramené à lui pour lui voler un baiser féroce. Il ravagea sa bouche pendant de longues minutes puis il le libéra de ses chaînes. Dracule se recula le plus vite possible il voulut le frapper mais il ne put, étant trop fatigué pour cela. Shun se leva et partit afin de rejoindre une autre pièce mais avant de quitter son soumis il lui dit :

 **\- J'ai du travail, tu connais le chemin. On se revoit plus tard.**

Mihawk le vit disparaître et lui aussi fila le plus rapidement possible pour son corps exténué. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Jamais plus il ne voulait revoir cet homme. Il trouverait un moyen de l'éviter sans rien raconter à personne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonheur à tous.**

 **Voici la suite j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je monte d'un cran dans la relation des plus masochistes entre Shun et Dracule. Bonne lecture à bientôt Peace'.**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Six mois étaient passés. Dracule avait repris sa vie de tous les jours. Après son incident avec le photographe excentrique et pervers il avait été malade et courbaturé pendant deux jours, heureusement qu'il avait ces deux jours-là de repos. Il pensait cela derrière lui jusqu'à qu'il ouvre son courrier deux soir plus tard. En rentrant comme chaque soir il avait vidé sa boite aux lettres. Dedans il avait trouvé deux lettres. L'une était une invitation de Shun, le photographe pervers, qui les conviait, lui et son agence, à un vernissage dans un château. L'autre venait de son manager qui lui imposait d'aller retrouver Shun le soir avant le vernissage pour une dernière séance photo. Cela le fit frémir de peur et d'autre chose, mais quoi ?

Le soir était enfin arrivé et il était devant la porte d'un château. Il fut accueilli par le photographe. Celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement et lui serra la main. Puis il l'introduisit dans le château. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall aménagé pour le lendemain en salle de réception. Shun monta l'escalier au fond du hall et Dracule le suivit en silence. En haut de l'escalier Shun prit la parole :

 **Il y a trois pièces,** désigna-t-il du doigt. **Une pour les peintures, une pour les photos et une pour les statues.**

 **Vous n'avez pas chômé,** sourit Dracule.

 **Jamais. Viens voir, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.**

Dracule fit « oui » de la tête, l'homme avait l'air normal aujourd'hui et surtout il paraissait charmant. Peut-être que la dernière fois c'était le surmenage, Pérona avait bien dit qu'il jouait sa carrière sur ces photos. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant des toiles de toutes grandeurs mais surtout de toute beauté. Elles représentaient des Mythes en tous genres, de toutes époques et de toutes religions. Il les détailla et reconnu que le corps de certains personnages le représentait mais jamais son visage. Sauf un, il y avait Arès le dieu Grec de la guerre juché sur son destrier fier et froid levant son épée au-dessus du champ de bataille. Il regarda le photographe d'un air éberlué.

 **C'est vous le peintre ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

 **Oui. Etonné n'est-ce pas ?**

 **C'est…**

 **Tu es magnifique,** le coupa-t-il. **Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Ils achètent sans regarder et après ils l'exposent plus par esthétisme que par plaisir.**

 **Vous êtes des plus cynique,** déclara Dracule. **Mais j'aime votre peinture.**

 **Non réaliste, mais tu es trop pur pour t'en rendre compte,** se moqua Shun. **Merci, viens on continu.**

Ensuite Shun lui montra les derniers tableaux. Mihawk aimait le travail de l'homme. Puis ils visitèrent la salle des photos. Dracule les trouva exceptionnellement belles. Elles étaient artistiques, il y en avait des centaines en tous genres puis il trouva les érotiques. Ses photos avec Pérona ne montraient que leurs corps, mais pas leurs visages. Cela rendait les photos méconnaissables au niveau des modèles. Il l'en remercia silencieusement d'un sourire.

 **Je ne vais pas exposer l'identité de mes modèles facilement. Je ne suis pas con.**

 **Je ne l'insinuais pas** , se défendit Dracule.

Shun sourit et le regard de Dracule tomba sur d'autres photos en noir et blanc et en contraste de silhouettes noires. Il reconnut alors son coït avec l'homme, il rougit. Shun se délecta de le voir faire mais ne dit rien. Il l'entraina ensuite dans la troisième salle. Il y avait des statues et des statuettes. Il les contempla.

 **Là aussi c'est de vous ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Vous êtes un grand artiste et très hétéroclite.**

 **Oui. J'ai beaucoup de passe-temps.**

 **Vous avez fait ça en six mois ?**

 **Plus ou moins mais notre séance a bien aidé. J'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration, mais tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Tu veux bien m'aider encore ce soir ?** Avant qu'il ne réponde Shun lui agrippa la main et l'entraina vers une statue. **Tu vois on m'a confié un dernier projet, pour demain soir je dois photographier une scène mettant en scène Narcisse. Et en voyant cette statue de toi sans ton visage ou juste quelques traits j'ai pensée à quelque chose. Tu connais Narcisse et son histoire.**

Dracule fit « oui » de la tête et le regarda bizarrement. Il observa longuement la statue l'homme était à genoux les jambes semi- écartées mais fier. Les mains en avant comme s'il voulait tenir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et ce qui surprit le modèle fut l'érection prononcée de la statue. Rien de surdimensionné, en fait c'était sa propre érection, rien de plus, mais il ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir l'autre. Il savait qui était Narcisse. L'homme qui se trouva tellement beau qu'il mourut à force de se regarder sans rien faire d'autre. Shun vint se mettre à côté de lui et reprit.

 **J'imagine que ton manager a dit de faire tout ce que je te demande n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Oui,** frissonna d'appréhension Dracule.

 **Déshabille-toi et pas la peine de tergiverser. Je vais t'expliquer mon idée au fur et à mesure.**

Dracule savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement alors il se dévêtit.

 **J'espère être une pute rentable ?** grogna-t-il pour la forme.

 **Haha ! Tu n'as pas idée,** s'amusa Shun.

Puis le photographe murmura à l'oreille de son aîné le montant de ses séances pour l'avoir. Après il lui expliqua qu'un pourcent de son chiffre d'affaire reviendrait à son agence. Et au vu des sommes mises sous les œuvres et toutes celles déjà réservée. Son agence allait se faire une bonne marge, mais lui, il n'avait pas tant d'argent que cela en comparaison.

Le photographe le sortit de ses pensées. Sa voix claqua un ordre qu'il exécuta, pour l'instant cela n'avait pas l'air trop méchant. Alors il tourna autour de la statue la détaillant tel Narcisse découvrant une représentation de lui et en tombant amoureux plus il la contemplait. Ensuite il dut la toucher tel on effleurerait un futur amant. Faisant glisser ses mains sur elle. Cela lui fit une sensation bizarre sachant que l'œuvre avait était faite à partir de lui. Il était un vrai Narcisse découvrant son corps et l'appréciant surtout avec une texture si douce. Il sourit à l'idée de Shun elle était parfaite, du moins pour l'instant car là l'homme lui demandait de prendre sa représentation dans ses bras. Il s'immisça dans le creux des bras de la statue et la serra avec précaution. Elle semblait faite pour l'accueillir.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas se casser, elle est robuste. Je suis content j'ai bien intuité les proportions pour ton corps et le sien.** Puis Shun se mit dans le dos de son modèle et il le plaça comme il voulait. Il sentait le corps entier de Dracule se raidir entre ses mains cela lui plu, pour la suite. **Certaines photos montreront ton corps avec celui de la statue mais cela je ne les mettrai pas en exposition. Elles seront directement vendues au client et, comme les autres photos, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Les autres seront toutes en silhouette noires et lumière auréolant toi et la statue cela paraîtra divin.**

 **J'en suis sûr, mais pourquoi vous m'attachez les mains à sa nuque ?**

 **Pour une meilleure prise, bien sûr.**

Dracule ne comprenait rien. Puis il sentit l'homme venir toucher son intimité avec un gel froid ainsi que le masturber. Il voulut se dégager mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

 **Calme-toi elle est robuste mais ça reste une statue tu ne voudrais pas détruire un tel chef d'œuvre ? De plus tu n'as pas l'argent pour me la rembourser. Penses-y ! Narcisse tombe amoureux de sa statue et se love dans ses bras et il lui fait l'amour rien de moins naturel pour lui qui s'aime tant non ?**

 **Non !** s'écria Mihawk comprenant.

 **Vraiment ? Alors je dois casser ton contrat et expliquer pourquoi ?**

 **Pourquoi ?** demanda Mihawk à deux doigts de pleurer.

 **Car tu es Narcisse,** chuchota Shun à son oreille. **Tu te complais dans ton image. Bien je viens de mettre un préservatif à la statue cela sera plus agréable pour toi je ne suis pas si monstrueux que tu le crois. Quand tu es prêt donne toi du plaisir avec elle.**

Dracule détourna le regard, lui le trouvait plus que monstrueux. Mais il ne dit rien. Il voulait qu'il se donne du plaisir sur une statue faite à son effigie tel Narcisse aurait pu le faire. Cela était… mais il ne pouvait refuser. Et puis que dirait-il à son manager et aux autres. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang l'autre arrivait à lui faire faire des choses horribles et pourtant, pendant un instant un peu avant ça, il l'avait trouvé sympathique et il avait reconnu son génie. Un génie malsain. Il se recula doucement allant se positionner. Pendant leur petit échange l'autre avait bien préparé son intimité et l'avait mis en érection qu'il bloqua à l'aide d'un élastique, afin de l'empêcher de jouir trop vite. Il devait donc faire quelque chose pour cette vague de chaleur montant en lui. Alors il inséra en lui le sexe de pierre de l'œuvre de Shun. Il prit tout son temps. Le photographe attendrait patiemment il le savait. Quand il fut enfin en place il contracta ses abdos et se servit de ses cuisses et ses mains pour commencer les va et viens. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort quand il eut trouvé l'amplitude à avoir pour ne pas se faire mal et surtout se donner satisfaction. Il entendit les cliquetis de l'appareil de Shun tout autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux de honte mais aussi de bien-être. Il ne sut pourquoi mais savoir le regard de l'autre sur lui dans une position si dépravante l'excita encore plus. Cela sembla durer des heures mais sûrement que cela pris juste quelques minutes mais il n'en pouvait plus, son corps était exténué et il allait s'effondrer quand Shun lui dit d'arrêter et de le rejoindre un peu plus loin sur un banc. Il se retira des mains de la statue tant bien que mal et tomba à terre, ses jambes ne le tenaient presque plus. L'autre l'incita à venir vers lui, même à quatre pattes si besoin. Son corps répondit favorablement son érection le tiraillait il voulait en finir à tout prix alors il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Ce soir il n'était plus à ça près, sa dignité et sa fierté volaient en éclats entre les mains de l'autre alors il se traina jusqu'à son cadet à quatre pattes. En arrivant devant lui, il le vit écarter les jambes et mettre son érection en avant.

 **C'est ta faute, prend tes responsabilités.**

Dracule ne se débattit pas et pris la verge en bouche il s'appuya sur les cuisses de son dominant et entama une fellation. Au bout d'un moment il sentit une main dans ses cheveux le relever. Puis telle une poupée de chiffon il se laissa manipuler par l'autre. Il se retrouva en un rien de temps assis sur les cuisses du photographe. Ses mains agrippèrent la nuque de Shun. Celui-ci en profita pour le pénétrer sans ménagement le faisant hurler. Son cri retentit dans toute la pièce, ainsi que les autres. Il hurlait encore et encore de plaisir. Shun le délivra de son élastique et le masturba. Il jouit en peu de temps et son cadet le suivit de peu. Il sentit le sperme de l'autre dégouliner le long de ses cuisses. Puis des doigts vinrent malaxer son fessier. Il s'accrocha encore plus la nuque de son amant et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'homme le maltraitant.

 **C'était mieux qu'avec la statue ? Même si tu à l'air d'avoir apprécié la chose,** le nargua-t-il. **Mes photos vont être vraiment belles. Quand tu fais un effort tu es divin.**

Dracule voulait répondre mais il ne put. Le silence se fit et il en profita pour se détendre et reprendre des forces. Les caresses de l'autre sur son corps lui faisait du bien. Les mains se baladaient de ses fesses à sa nuque. Cela le faisait frissonner de bien-être. Alors l'autre pouvait faire preuve de douceur parfois. Même si c'était pour quelques minutes. Il allait s'endormir quand l'autre le repoussa et l'assis à côté de lui. Shun se releva et lui lança ses fringues.

 **Habille-toi je t'appelle un taxi. Je t'attends en bas.**

Dracule s'exécuta, son corps bougeait par automatisme. Il observait Shun parler au téléphone et ranger son matériel puis il le vit disparaître. Dans le silence et le noir de la pièce, il pleura silencieusement. L'homme lui avait donné si peu de douceur comparée à la douleur et la honte qui l'avait submergé. Et pourtant Shun avait raison il avait aimé cela, il devait être aussi fou que lui. Pendant les six mois il avait essayé de l'oublier mais les images revenaient ainsi que les sensations et ce soir il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Il aimait être maltraité par cet homme car quand il était en lui il se sentait vivre réellement pleinement et non être Narcisse. L'homme l'avait percé à jour, il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour vivre de son image qu'il avait oublié qui il était et surtout de vivre. Mais lui tout en le détruisant et l'humiliant il lui faisait ressentir de vrais sentiments. Mon dieu, son monde s'effondrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de ce tourbillon que l'autre créait autour de lui. Il repartit lentement et retrouva Shun devant la porte d'entrée. Le taxi était arrivé alors il allait sortir quand Shun l'en empêcha. L'homme le fit pivoter et le jeta contre le mur à côté de la porte avant de le bloquer. Là il enserra sa mâchoire d'une main ferme et le dévisagea.

 **Des larmes, j'aime ça. Tu es si humain et magnifique en cet instant.**

 **Je suis pathétique…**

 **Tous les humains le sont,** le coupa Shun dans un grand sourire. Puis le photographe but les larmes collées sur les joues de son aîné avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Quand le baiser prit fin il rajouta. **Au plaisir de te revoir demain soir.**

 **Pas partagé,** fit Dracule en s'échappant de la prise que l'autre avait relâcher sur lui.

 **Pour l'instant,** murmura Shun. **Mais bientôt tu me supplieras de m'occuper de toi.**

Dracule ne répondit rien et partit en courant espérant que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction, avec son couple assez spécial. Ce chapitre est le point de vue de Dracule sur la suite de leurs aventures. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Mihawk était venu accompagné de son manager. Après avoir fait le tour des convives et avoir serré plein de mains ils avaient décidé de visiter l'exposition. Ils venaient de terminer la salle des peintures et se dirigeaient dans celle des photos. Il était assez gêné mais son manager le complimenta et le remercia pour son dur labeur. Il vit alors les photos de Narcisse. Il rougit se rappelant sa soirée d'hier. Il s'éclipsa afin de ne pas montrer ses rougeurs. Dans un recoin de la pièce il savoura sa tranquillité mais une discussion entre certains modèles – hommes et femmes - le surpris.

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui a posé pour le ou les hommes mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y avait qu'une femme.**

 **\- Ah bon tu crois.**

 **\- Ouais sa meilleure amie, c'est une Dominatrice. Pour de l'argent elle fait ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Tu rigoles ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout.**

 **\- Mais c'est triste qu'une fille si mignonne tombe si bas.**

 **\- Haha !**

Dracule était déçu de les voir parler ainsi de la jeune femme. Lui il l'appréciait, elle avait été gentille avec lui. Il allait intervenir quand une voix le fit avant lui.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? vous vous croyez mieux car vous êtes célèbres. Célébrité que vous devez à Shun, alors évitez de persifler sur sa meilleure amie. Et puis vous êtes juste jaloux car c'est elle et pas vous sur ces magnifiques photos. Que vous soyez hommes ou femmes. Moi-même je le suis un peu,** sourit le jeune homme.

Dracule vit le jeune partir, mais avant il lui sourit avec un clin d'œil. Il rougit pensant que peut-être il savait qu'il était l'un des hommes sur les photos ? Ou peut-être avait-il vu qu'il allait intervenir ? Mihawk secoua sa tête de droite à gauche puis il retourna vers son manager et aperçu Pérona au loin. Il fit un détour pour aller la saluer.

 **\- Bonjour Mademoiselle,** fit-il en baisant la main de la jeune femme tel un preux chevalier.

 **\- Mihawk-sama ? Je suis ravie de vous voir.**

 **\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Dracule, après notre séance,** sourit le modèle.

 **\- Oui, je dois m'excuser pour la conduite de Shun, il est…**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.**

Dracule discuta un peu avec elle puis il rejoignit son manager. Ils partirent visiter la salle des statues. Shun y était avec un client. Il avait pu s'apercevoir que presque toutes les œuvres étaient réservées. Il observa de loin l'artiste et se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui. Là il capta la discussion à voix basse des deux hommes.

 **\- Dites-moi ? Mes photos sur Narcisse ont bien été faite à l'aide de cette statue ? Et j'aimerais savoir qui est l'homme avec l'œuvre.**

 **\- Oui, c'est la statue qui m'a aidé pour la série sur Narcisse mais je ne compte pas vous dire qui est l'homme, je lui ai promis comme aux autres l'anonymats.**

 **\- Je comprends, vous lui direz merci et qu'il a un corps magnifique.**

 **\- Je lui dirais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il le sait déjà et puis je ne prends en photo que des corps magnifiques.**

 **\- Effectivement ! Je vous achète aussi cette statue.**

 **\- Bien, j'en suis ravi,** sourit Shun enchanté de la chose.

Dracule les vit se serrer la main comme un accord, puis l'artiste alla mettre un panneau réservé où il écrivit le nom du client. Ensuite Shun vint le voir et lui serrer la main.

 **\- Bon travail,** lui murmura le photographe. **Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?** Voyant l'autre lui faire « oui » de la tête il continua, **il a raison, tu es magnifique,** Shun s'amusa de voir rougir Dracule.

 **\- Mer…merci,** bégaya le modèle.

 **\- Ton agence va être heureuse, tu les as rendus riche,** rigola alors Shun.

 **\- Comment faites-vous pour pouvoir être gentil et con à la fois,** s'insurgea Mihawk qui se sentit une fois de plus traité de pute par l'autre. **Merci pour tout et félicitation pour votre réussite au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.**

Dracule fuit ensuite l'homme, mais ne vit pas le sourire sadique sur ses lèvres qu'il venait de repousser.

Le vernissage finit vers une heure du matin mais un after avait été décidé pour quelques personnes triées sur le volet. Shun avait demandé à ce qu'il y assiste avec son manager et celui-ci avait dit « oui ». Alors vers deux heures du matin il était dans ce bar/boite de nuit avec tous ces jeunes modèles. Il n'avait jamais vraiment assisté à ce genre de soirée il y était très mal à l'aise. Il parla avec quelques-uns d'entre eux mais tous repartaient rapidement. Il vit deux autres modèles gênés aussi, en apparence ils participaient à toutes les discussions mais on voyait que les propos les dérangeaient un peu. Mais eux deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Il les trouva beau. L'un d'entre eux était celui qui avait pris la défense de Pérona. Il déplora l'absence de la jeune femme. Il voulait apprendre à mieux la connaître, il sourit en pensant à elle. En relevant les yeux sur les deux jeunes hommes il vit le même sourire que plus tôt dans la soirée sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il l'observa. Il était grand et costaud comme lui, ses cheveux étaient décolorés en vert assortis à ses yeux émeraude. Son ami était brun aux yeux gris acier - de ce qu'il avait pu voir en le croisant pendant le vernissage- lui était grand et fin mais paraissait aussi assez musclé. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il rendit instinctivement le sourire. Il fut attiré par une musique techno. Cela le dérangea et il décida de s'éclipser. En arrivant son manager l'avait planté là lui demandant de faire acte de présence pour eux deux. Mais là, il en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer et ne plus croiser Shun. Alors il finit d'une traite son verre et se leva vivement. Il fit un signe de tête d'au revoir à l'homme aux cheveux vert qui avait l'air de lui demander si cela allait, ainsi qu'au brun qui le regardait aussi. Les deux lui répondirent, alors après un dernier sourire, il se déplaça d'un pas noble et sûr vers la sortie. Il vit Shun venir vers lui alors il accentua le pas. Dans la rue il fut ravi qu'elle soit encore si bondée malgré l'heure tardive ou plutôt l'heure matinale. Il se laissa aller disparaissant dans la foule. Mais il sentit un coup sur son bras droit qui le poussa sur le côté avant d'être emporté dans une ruelle à sa gauche. Là il se fit plaquer au mur et des lèvres vint prendre les siennes avec autorités, avant d'être relâchées.

 **\- Si tu arrêtais de me fuir je ne serais pas obligé d'en arriver là,** grogna une voix mécontente.

 **\- Vous m'avez suivi… votre fête.**

 **\- Ferme-la ! Tu crois que c'est toi qui décide quand tu me vois ou pas. Tu es mien. Je te l'ai dit hier, bientôt tu me supplieras pour que je m'occupe de toi.**

Dracule allait répondre, mais un nouveau baiser l'en empêcha. Il sentit les mains de l'autre investir son corps. Il essayait de le repousser, mais malgré sa force il n'y arrivait pas. L'homme captura ses mains et les attacha d'une ceinture dans son dos. Puis il l'appuya plus fort sur le mur. Il retint un cri en se mordant les lèvres, l'autre en profita pour aller mordre sa clavicule. Son pantalon descendit sur ses cuisses et les doigts de l'autre vinrent malaxer son fessier.

 **\- Tu peux crier, cela ne me dérange pas. Malgré le monde à quelques mètres personne ne viendra t'aider. Crie au viol et ils partiront plus rapidement.**

Shun défit ses liens et le souleva le bloquant contre son bassin afin de le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Il ne put que se retenir aux épaules de son dominant. Il retenait tout bruit mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur et l'autre l'incitait à crier. Une des mains de l'artiste vint tourner sa tête vers la rue et lui asséna un à coup rude dans son intimité le faisant crier. Dans la rue à côté plusieurs réactions se firent, certains se dépêchèrent d'avancer, d'autres sursautèrent et regardèrent dans leur direction, mais ne les virent pas ou firent comme si. Certains ne réagirent pas. Mais peu importe la réaction, personne ne vint vers eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

 **\- N'attend aucune aide. Ils ont peur du noir,** rigola Shun dans le creux de son oreille. **Regarde cette ligne juste à côté de nous elle définit la noirceur de cette ruelle et la luminosité de la rue. Cela représente notre cœur et notre vie. Tout le monde veut vivre dans la lumière et à peur de ce qu'il y a dans le noir. Alors que je te donne du plaisir ou que je te viole ils en ont rien à foutre. Ce n'est pas eux, ce n'est pas leur problème. Tu n'as qu'à être plus fort voilà ce qu'ils pensent. Et puis si j'y vais que peut-il m'arriver ? Que vais-je faire si on m'attaque ? Ce n'est qu'un inconnu. Même si tu étais de leur famille ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils interviennent.**

 **\- Vous êtes si cynique et cruel.**

 **\- Tu es si pur et naïf,** sourit Shun avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. **Mais je vais te faire aimer vivre dans le noir. Il y a aussi des avantages à cela.**

Après cette déclaration des plus déroutante Dracule ne put que subir les outrages de l'autre sur son corps et malgré tout, cela ne lui déplut pas. L'homme lui avait dit de mettre une main dans la lumière pour qu'on les voit qu'on l'arrête mais il ne put le faire. De plus sa voix trahissait son plaisir. Ce pouvait-il qu'il aime vivre dans le noir ? Dans la peur et les interdits ? Différemment des autres ? Ou plutôt avec cet homme fou et cruel ? Mais qui savait l'amener dans les méandres du plaisir et au-delà de ses limites. Ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps et cela le satisfit, il ne sut pourquoi. Etre débarrassé de cela ou avoir comblé l'autre ? Shun le reposa à terre et l'aida à se rhabiller. Après un long baiser possessif, il l'entraina sans un bruit dans la lumière. Le photographe héla un taxi et l'aida à y entrer. Après avoir demandé son adresse il le dit au chauffeur qu'il paya d'avance et la voiture démarra. Mihawk vit Shun disparaitre, retournant vers le bar. Il se retrouva rapidement chez lui. Là il tomba sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Merci de me suivre encore et désolé pour le retard. Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Mihawk soupira. Depuis le vernissage du mois d'avant, il ne l'avait pas revu. Mais là il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était à une nouvelle séance photo. Il râla un instant contre son agence. Personne ne lui avait dit qui serait le photographe. Mais au moins aujourd'hui il était habillé. Il s'avança vers la scène et tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci lui tendit la main.

 **\- Bonjour Mihawk-sama. Je suis Zoro Roronoa, ravi de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Bonjour Roronoa-san et merci pour l'autre fois d'avoir défendu la jeune Pérona.**

 **\- Pas de problème, je déteste les gens qui parle dans le dos des autres.**

 **\- Il est trop franc,** rigola un autre homme.

 **\- Tu peux parler,** sourit Zoro. **Je vous présente Law Trafalgar. Il est encore plus franc que moi.**

 **\- Enchanté.**

 **\- Bon ! Si les présentations sont faites, on pourrait commencer ?**

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et virent Shun les regarder. Ils s'exécutèrent. Pendant plus de deux heures les trois hommes défilèrent et prirent des poses au bon gré des envies de Shun. Ils étaient assez fatigués. Le photographe leur donna une demi-heure de pause. Mihawk se dépêcha d'entrer dans la loge des modèles suivi de près par les deux autres.

Shun sourit de cette audace, une fois de plus il l'évitait sans son consentement. Il allait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de le faire venir à lui. C'est satisfait qu'il allât s'occuper de son équipement.

Dans la loge les trois mannequins apprirent à se connaitre un peu plus. Dracule appris donc que Zoro était un futur maitre épéiste et qu'il faisait du mannequina afin de pouvoir s'offrir un dojo et donner des cours. Law, lui, faisait cela pour se payer l'école de médecine qu'il avait déjà commencé. D'après le vert il était même très doué, l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe et un futur chirurgien de génie d'après ses professeurs. Dracule avait souri devant les rougeurs du brun, tout comme son ami. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, car ils étaient amis d'enfance. Au bout de vingt minutes il reçut un message écrit disant qu'on l'attendait afin de faire un essayage de dernière minute. Alors il s'excusa et parti un peu en avance. Sur le chemin vers la salle d'essayage il se fit happer dans un coin sombre. Un homme l'embrassa avec fureur et des mains prirent d'assaut son corps.

 **\- Tu as recommencé, tu m'as fui.**

 **\- Je suis attendu, alors lâchez moi,** le repoussa le plus fort possible Dracule quand il reconnut Shun.

 **\- Par moi, le mot était de moi,** susurra-t-il à son oreille. **Je te voulais à moi seul.**

 **\- Vous êtes toujours aussi fou ! Que vous ais-je fais ?**

 **\- Haha ! Si tu savais. Contente-toi de savoir que tu m'obsèdes.**

 **\- Arrêtez ! On pourrait nous voir !**

 **\- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà expliqué, les autres n'interviendront jamais. Sinon celle-là à côté de nous se serait déjà manifestées** , déclara Shun en montrant une jeune femme assise et baissant la tête dans un coin à quelques centimètres d'eux. Celle-ci lui sourit lui demandant pardon. **Bon t'excites pas ! Je vais te lâcher, on va reprendre la séance dans pas longtemps. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

Puis Dracule fut relâché et il vit le photographe disparaitre. Quelques minutes plus tard il retourna dans le studio accompagné des deux autres hommes mannequins. La séance dura deux bonnes heures de plus. Puis Shun les congédia pour mieux travailler. Dehors les trois mis à la porte discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer pour de bon, espérant retravailler ensemble. Dracule rentra heureux chez lui, il s'était fait de nouvelles connaissances et surtout il avait échappé à Shun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un chapitre qui explique un peu le passé de Shun et Pérona et aussi pourquoi Shun est comme ça avec Dracule. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Par contre certains passages sont assez dur. Shun va loin pour faire réagir Dracule. Pardon à tous ceux qui aime Dracule mais sachez que moi aussi.**

 **Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Dracule fulminait dans son coin. Un bordel, il était dans un bordel. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait et c'était avec ce pervers fou de Shun. Heureusement qu'il y avait la jeune Pérona. Justement la demoiselle venait vers lui.

 **\- Pardon de vous mêler à cela, mais il a insisté pour vous avoir.**

 **\- Merci, mais vous vous en faites trop pour moi.**

 **\- Je vous apprécie et lui aussi d'une certaine façon.**

 **\- Vous me rassurez** , sourit Mihawk. **Je voulais vous dire j'aime beaucoup votre couleur de cheveux.**

 **\- C'est Shun qui l'a choisie pour moi, j'étais blonde mais je ne le supportais plus alors il m'a trouvé cette couleur.**

 **\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Toujours, on n'a pas le même sang mais on est devenu frère et sœur à l'âge de dix ans.**

 **\- Allons-y** **!** fit la voix de Shun.

Dracule soupira et se laissa entraîner par le travail. Il se détendit quand il vit que malgré le fait d'être dans un bordel et peu habillés - pas nu-, les photos étaient plus à caractère esthétique que pornographique ou encore sexuelle. Les photos durèrent deux bonnes heures. Puis Shun leur donna du repos et demanda à Dracule de le suivre. Le modèle allait refuser quand Shun lui sourit en attrapant son portable. Il allait appeler son agence alors il rendit les armes et le suivis. Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces, ils entrèrent dans une salle de billard. Dedans se trouvait trois hommes habillés en costard cravate. Il allait reculer quand il se retrouva bloqué contre le torse de Shun. L'homme lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **\- Tu m'appartiens, alors soit docile. Fais tous ce que je te demande et tu y prendras aussi du plaisir. Déshabille-toi et monte sur la table de billard.**

Dracule frémit d'appréhension et d'autre chose, mais il fit ce que l'homme lui demandait. Sur la table il se positionna comme demandé et les trois hommes en costard se mirent à jouer autour de lui. Ils se servirent de lui comme porteur de boules. Ils l'utilisèrent aussi comme viseur. Mettant la queue entre ses jambes et le long de son torse pour une meilleure visée. Ensuite Shun lui demanda de mettre dans son intimité la « craie bleue » pour le procédé – bout de la queue qui touche les billes-. Avant chaque tir les hommes remettaient de la craie qui avait été mise pour l'occasion sur un support adapté à son intimité. La partie dura une bonne demi-heure, après cela. A la fin de celle-ci, il vit les trois hommes monter sur la table et ils l'encerclèrent. Il regarda Shun qui n'avait pas arrêté de les photographier. Mais celui-ci lui sourit l'air de dire de se laisser aller. Les trois hommes commencèrent à le toucher. L'un d'eux le maintint à genoux et les bras en l'air d'une main ferme avant de lier ses poignets. De sa main libre il caressa son intimité. Le second homme lui fit une fellation et faisait glisser ses mains sur son poitrail. Pendant que le dernier insérait son sexe dans sa bouche. Mihawk se débattit, là il n'était pas d'accord, le faire avec Shun était déjà difficile à accepter mais là pas du tout. Le troisième homme agrippa sa nuque et le força à le sucer. Ensuite il sentit le premier s'insérer en lui avec vigueur et entamer des va et viens de dément. Il ne pouvait se défendre mais il retira sa bouche de la verge non désirée pour hurler de douleur et de colère.

 **\- Tout… mais pas ça… pitié.**

Le troisième homme était mécontent qu'on ne le finisse pas alors il leva la main vers le visage de Dracule afin de le frapper. Mais elle fut arrêtée par Shun qui le regarda de façon très sévère. Puis une porte s'ouvrit et Shun donna l'ordre aux autres de partir d'une voix si sèche qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à le contredire. Mihawk quant à lui s'affaissa sur lui-même, il se retint de pleurer et serra les dents. Puis un bruit derrière lui le fit se saisir avant de sentir deux mains venir l'enlacer sur le torse. Une mèche rose tomba devant ses yeux. Il se détendit et reprit courage. Alors quand Shun s'accroupit devant lui il cria, sans relever la tête.

 **\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, un…**

 **\- Calme-toi,** le coupa le photographe en relevant sa tête le maintenant fortement par le menton et le forçant à le regarder.

 **\- Que vous ai-je fais ? Dites-le-moi !** cria plus fort le quadragénaire.

 **\- Rien,** fit Pérona dans son dos. **Shun excuse toi ! Tu as été trop loin là !**

 **\- Arrête il a été à peine touché,** se moqua ledit Shun.

 **\- Qu'ai-je fait ?** se lamenta Dracule.

 **\- Tu… Je suis né dans une famille normale et sans problème. Mais à dix ans tout a changé. Un homme est entré dans notre maison il a tué mes parents et m'a kidnappé. Après quelques mois de séquestration avec ce pédophile il m'a vendu à un bordel afin d'échapper à la police. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Pérona…. On s'en est sorti à nos dix-huit ans…. On a passé un an dans un hôpital…. Et toi, ton image était là, un grand panneau publicitaire, devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Avec ton visage froid dessus. Au début je t'ai trouvé classe, je voulais devenir comme toi. Un homme fort et froid qui pourrait protéger les siens. C'était l'image que j'avais alors de toi. C'est pour cela que je me suis servi de toi pour modèle, comme un fils regardant son père. Puis j'ai eu accès à internet et ce que j'ai trouvé m'a dégouté. Tu étais pareil sur toutes les photos et tes yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient morts, sans vie. Alors j'ai voulu te rencontrer à ma sortie et je t'ai vu dans cette vie si normale où tu ne montrais rien de tes vrais sentiments. Une ombre traversant la vie, se contentant de contenter les autres sans vivre. Alors j'ai décidé de trouver un moyen de te faire vivre. Je suis devenu photographe et j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'étais si en colère contre toi que j'ai voulu te faire souffrir. Vois ça comme un enfant voulant détruire la figure paternelle qu'il a construit afin de devenir un homme. Mais tu es si… Soit franc depuis que tu me connais tu vis à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Vous… vous…**

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis fou ? Un pervers dépravé ? Un monstre ? Haha ! Et toi tu es une pute que je viens de libérer. Tu devrais me remercier !**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?**

 **\- Je viens de racheter ton contrat et heureusement. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à toi. Tu l'as lu au moins avant de le signer ? Tu n'as plus ni maison, ni voiture, ni compte en banque. Tout leur revenait et la carte qu'ils te filaient, j'ai appris que tu avais un plafond dessus. Non mais sans rire tu gagnes tout cet argent et tu ne peux même pas le dépenser comme tu veux. Tu vois qu'ils faisaient de toi leur pute. Et toi, idiot comme tu es, tu t'es laissé berner. Tu es trop naïf derrière tes airs froids.**

 **\- Non, vous mentez.**

Shun composa un numéro de téléphone et le tendit à Dracule. Celui-ci entendit la voix de son manager. Il lui posa des questions et l'autre lui répondit qu'effectivement Shun avait racheté son contrat avec la promesse de faire travailler tous les autres mannequins de l'agence. Il lui confirma aussi qu'il avait perdu son appart de fonction ainsi que sa voiture et que ses cachets leurs appartenaient. Qu'il n'avait plus que Shun maintenant, ensuite il raccrocha. Le téléphone glissa de ses mains et il se mit à pleurer. Le photographe défit les liens de ses mains et Dracule le gifla en l'insultant.

 **\- Jamais je ne vous appartiendrais jamais. Je vous hais, vous êtes un monstre.** Il vociférait en le frappant. **Quoi vous ne me frappez pas vous êtes trop bon et trop noble pour cela. Vous avez empêché l'autre homme de me gifler aussi. Vous êtes contre la violence physique mais pas contre le viol ou la violence psychique. Vous êtes un vrai malade vous n'avez pas les notions de bien ou de mal. Vous…** Dracule était à bout de souffle il n'arrivait plus à crier, mais continuait à frapper Shun.

 **\- Ça suffit ! On rentre à la maison !** Ordonna le photographe en lui agrippant les mains.

 **\- Non, je vais me débrouiller,** siffla Mihawk.

Puis il descendit maladroitement du billard. Pérona l'aida en lui demandant de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'habilla et disparut en claquant la porte mais avant il déclara :

 **\- Je vais vivre chez un de mes amis.**

 **\- Des amis ? Tu n'en as pas. Tu n'as que moi. Les autres ne sont que fictif comme toutes ces années avec ton agence.**

La porte claqua et Pérona se retourna furieuse contre Shun.

 **\- Rattrape-le ! Tu dois t'excuser et lui dire ce que tu ressens, je sais qu'au fond tu es tombé amoureux de lui.**

 **\- Parle pour toi ma grande. Pour moi c'est juste…**

 **\- De l'amour, imparfait mais… Shun je te soutiendrais toujours mais là… on l'aime tous les deux.**

 **\- Il reviendra, de toute façon il n'a que moi. On a juste à attendre qu'il revienne.**

 **\- Tu à l'air d'en être sûr. Tu seras gentil avec lui ? Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça non ?**

 **\- Je… je vais y réfléchir.**

Pendant ce temps Mihawk avait disparu dans les rues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre mais il est un peu dur. Vous allez découvrir si Mihawk est revenu vers Shun ou non et quelle est sa décision. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'. Faite moi savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction. Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Trois jours étaient passés. Dehors la pluie tombait en trombe. Du trente quatrième étage Pérona avait les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Elle observait les rues s'étendant sous elle. L'appartement de Shun était composé de grandes baies vitrées de chaque côté du salon. Elle était inquiète.

 **\- Il ne reviendra pas ! On devrait appeler la police.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes trop ! N'est-ce pas Dracule ?** demanda Shun.

Pérona sursauta en regardant dans le vestibule d'entrée. Un homme trempé jusqu'aux os était debout la tête basse. Elle allait courir vers lui quand un geste de main dans sa direction lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Puis la voix de Shun retentit.

 **\- Peux-tu te déshabiller en entier, je n'aimerais pas que ma moquette blanche soit salie.** Dracule se dévêtit. **Bien avance ne reste pas là-bas.** Dracule s'avança et s'arrêta devant la table basse du salon. Celle-ci était positionnée entre les deux hommes. Shun lui était assis sur son canapé et il regardait l'homme devant lui. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et il tremblait de froid. **Alors tes amis t'ont aidé ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'amis,** s'avoua vaincu le mannequin.

 **\- Tu viens vivre ici avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Rejoins-moi !** demanda Shun en tapant sur ses cuisses.

Dracule contourna la table et alla s'assoir sur les jambes de Shun. Celui-ci était ravi de la docilité de son compagnon. Il l'installa mieux de façon à ce qu'ils se fassent face. Puis il attrapa une couverture à ses côtés et enveloppa Dracule dedans. Il ébouriffa les mèches mouillées et frotta vigoureusement sur le corps de son prisonnier. Le réchauffant peu à peu. Ensuite il mit une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et la caressa. Mihawk pleura en silence tout en appuyant son visage sur cette main chaude.

 **\- Pérona ça ira ! Il va bien. Va prendre ton avion, à dans quelques jours.**

Pérona fit « oui » de la tête et elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle embrassa le front de Shun puis enlaça Dracule dont elle baisa le haut du crane. Elle lui murmura :

 **\- Il m'a promis d'être gentil mais… pardon… on ne nous a pas appris la gentillesse. Alors s'il te plait ne lui en veux pas, il fait des efforts, crois-moi.**

 **\- Tout ira bien Pérona, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi,** murmura à son tour Mihawk.

Dracule la regarda et lui donna un baiser furtif sur la bouche et lui sourit doucement. Avant de revenir poser son visage sur la main chaude toujours en l'air de Shun. La jeune femme les quitta.

 **\- On va mettre quelques règles en place tu es d'accord ?** Un hochement de tête le fit continuer. **Maintenant que tu m'appartiens je ne veux ni drogue, ni alcool dans ton organisme. Je ne serais jamais violent avec toi et je te laisserais libre de tes faits et gestes. Pérona sera ta manager et tes cachets seront sur ton compte. Je n'aurais aucun accès dessus. La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'être docile et de m'aider dans mon travail. Tu es d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui, mais avant je… je reviens par ce que je n'ai pas le choix… Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai jamais bu et la drogue me rebute, alors pas de problème. Pour moi la violence n'est pas que les coups et je ne m'excuserais pas pour la dernière fois. Bien sûr que je serais libre de mes faits et gestes,** se renfrogna-t-il. **Pérona a sûrement autre chose à faire. Dès que j'ai assez d'argent je m'en vais.**

 **Pérona s'est proposé et tu es devenu dur en affaire,** sourit Shun. **Alors je vais devoir faire des efforts pour te garder.**

Shun agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur. Puis il le souleva et l'amena dans sa chambre. Là il entra dans sa salle de bain et le mit sous la douche. Après l'avoir lavé en douceur et séché il lui passa un peignoir. Shun l'entraina ensuite hors de l'appartement et alla dans l'ascenseur. Il le fit entrer au trente deuxièmes étages. Dracule vit alors un nouveau studio de travail mais ici ce n'était pas pour le photographe mais plus pour le peintre, le sculpteur et autres. Il passa devant un bureau avec un ordinateur et se stoppa devant un lit. Shun lui désigna.

 **\- Déshabille-toi et allonge toi !**

Dracule le fit, il avait accepté le deal. Shun vint l'attacher et l'embrassa avant de descendre le long de son corps. Mihawk allait protester quand la bouche de Shun goba son sexe et il gémit de plaisir. L'autre l'entreprit de toutes parts lui donnant des papillons dans le ventre. Des doigts entrèrent en lui, son corps se convulsa de contentement. Puis il sentit une chose entrer en lui, une chose petite et froide. Shun la plaça contre sa prostate, il feula de bien-être. Ensuite le photographe se leva et revint rapidement avec un long tube fin qu'il introduit doucement dans son pénis. La brulure le fit hurler mais une vibration contre sa prostate le détendit et le tube entra plus facilement.

 **\- J'écris un livre et dedans je fais une scène de SM avec le déni d'orgasme ou privation d'orgasme. C'est une technique de stimulation sexuelle d'un individu, généralement masculin, pour provoquer un intense désir, mais sans aller jusqu'à l'orgasme. C'est pratiqué pour provoquer du plaisir auprès de la personne ainsi stimulée, en l'amenant une ou plusieurs fois à la limite de l'orgasme, sans aller jusqu'à son accomplissement. Il en résulte un sentiment puissant de frustration sexuelle et une excitation supplémentaire d'une durée variable. Essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Dans le meilleur des cas vingt-quatre heures.**

 **\- Vous êtes fou,** cria Dracule.

 **\- Oui sûrement un peu, je te l'avoue. Je… disons que tu vas m'aider et en même temps je te punis de m'avoir fui, une fois de plus. Si tu veux que je sois plus gentil avec toi, montre toi fort. Si tu résistes tout au long je ferais des efforts, et je te toucherais moins comme aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai dit moins, pas plus jamais.**

 **\- Ok je serais fort, promis.**

Shun sourit et alla s'assoir devant son ordinateur et continua d'écrire il avait pris du retard en attendant que Dracule revienne. Les trois jours il les avaient passé avec Pérona dans son appartement. Lui aussi il s'était inquiété mais il était ravi de voir l'homme revenir sans problème. Il entendait Dracule gémir et se tortiller, il le trouvait magnifique. S'il réussissait, il serait difficile pour lui de se retenir de le toucher. Pérona avait raison, il en tombait amoureux et ça c'était… il ne savait pas trop.

Dracule ne savait pas combien de temps était passé mais Shun le détacha pour le laisser manger.

 **\- Ne touche à rien sur toi ou on recommence depuis le début.**

Le mannequin fit « oui » de la tête, il avait du mal à manger son corps tremblait de plaisir et de frustration. Shun l'aida. Puis le photographe le laissa détaché. Dracule sortit du lit tant bien que mal, il avait du mal à tenir debout. Il alla voir Shun qui tapait sur son ordinateur. Il vacilla et l'autre le rattrapa par le bras. Il l'assit sur une chaise et lui tendit un papier et un stylo.

 **\- Ecris toutes tes sensations, physiques ou mentales, quelles qu'elles soient.**

Dracule le fit sans broncher. Il écrivit pendant de nombreuses minutes et cela lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ensuite il se releva et lu un passage sur l'ordinateur de Shun. Il trouva qu'il avait du talent, il resta un petit moment ainsi puis une vibration en lui le cloua à terre. Shun chiffonna ses cheveux d'une main douce. Cela le détendit un peu et il repartit se coucher. L'autre ne bougea pas, il lui faisait confiance.

Les heures passèrent ainsi. Shun venait lui donner à manger ou à boire parfois, il le caressait pour le détendre. L'amenant près de l'orgasme mais sans jamais le lui permettre. C'est vrai que cela était divin sur le moment. Par contre après, cela rendait l'épreuve encore plus frustrante et douloureuse, physiquement et psychologiquement. A un moment Shun avait aspiré un peu de son sperme par le tuyau lui donnant un petit moment de répit et de félicité. Mais pas encore assez pour respirer. Le reste du temps il se retenait de tout enlever. Il s'accrochait au lien avec lesquels il avait été attaché plus tôt, tirant dessus pour se donner du courage et de la force. Il se trémoussait comme un damné sur le lit parfois se donnant un plaisir inachevé en frottant son érection contre le matelas. D'autres fois il écrivait ses sentiments sur du papier pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'écrivain.

Mais maintenant Mihawk n'en pouvait plus il alla voir Shun et lui demanda d'arrêter. L'autre lui dit « bientôt ». Dracule se mit à genoux à côté de son nouveau patron et comme un chien docile il coucha son visage sur les genoux de Shun, quémandant une caresse. Il avait mal et pendant les heures passées, il avait vu que quand l'homme le touchait cela l'apaisait un peu. Alors la main de Shun dans son cuir chevelu fut une véritable satisfaction pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment Shun lui fit signe de se lever afin de glisser ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Il en feula de volupté. L'artiste se leva à son tour et l'amena vers le lit. Là il l'allongea. Dracule agrippa les liens et se laissa faire, il sentit son compagnon retirer le dispositif en lui à l'aide d'une ficelle qui lui était reliée. Il l'avait aperçu dès son premier repas. Il se fustigea mentalement d'être si docile, mais il était dans un tel état que tout ce qu'il désirait était qu'on le satisfasse. Sa raison partait sous les doigts de son assaillant. Il sentit le tube se retirer de sa verge.

 **\- Pitié faites-moi l'amour, vous avez gagné. Pitié j'en peux plus.**

L'autre ne répondit pas et souleva son bassin. Ses jambes enlacèrent instinctivement la taille de Shun. Celui-ci le prit sans ménagement mais avec la préparation de vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait eu son intimité l'accueillit avec plaisir, ainsi que ses mouvements en lui. Ensuite Shun ayant bien soulevé Dracule il goba sa verge et entama une fellation des plus divine pour lui. Le photographe faisait tout pour retarder l'inévitable mais lui hurlait de plaisir, de colère et de frustration. Quand l'artiste décida que c'était bon, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour se satisfaire dans la bouche de Shun. Il fut surpris que l'autre boive tout, surtout qu'il avait l'impression que sa semence ne finirait jamais de couler. Son esprit vacilla et il se retrouva à demi conscient dans une béatitude complète. Il vit son compagnon venir l'embrasser et le féliciter. Puis il se retrouva allongé tranquillement dans ses bras. Shun le caressait tendrement et lui disait que c'était parfait, qu'il pouvait dormir. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sûrement bien plus tard car il était encore entre les bras de Shun qui lui aussi dormait. Il le regarda un moment. Quand il dormait aussi paisiblement il était magnifique. Le sommeil le reprit et il se rendormit à poings fermés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose le réveil de Dracule après sa séance dans le studio d'écriture de Shun. C'est un petit chapitre un peu plus doux. Je ne torture pas Dracule à tous les chapitres juste la plupart. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Il se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il avait entraperçu quelques temps plus tôt. Deux jours avant plus exactement. Un réveil à ses côtés lui indiqua la date et l'heure. Il venait donc de se réveiller dans la chambre de Shun. Le lit était moelleux et chaud même à côté de lui. Shun avait dû se lever il y a peu. Il rougit en pensant qu'il devait l'avoir porté dans ses bras pour le mettre dans son lit. Il observa un peu la chambre assez sobre pour cet être excentrique. Il se leva tranquillement, alla se doucher et sortit sans un bruit.

Il se retrouva dans l'appartement, il y avait une immense pièce faisant salon cuisine jusqu'au vestibule. Il vit Shun assis sur son canapé et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il se prépara une collation. Sur le pan de préparation qui faisait une île au milieu de la cuisine un couteau de bonne taille trônait dessus. Dracule sourit, était-il là pour le tester ? Peut-être que Shun lui donnait l'occasion de le tuer ? Pour qu'il puisse se venger ? Ou… peut être que l'homme voulait mourir ? Après ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir vécu, vivre lui était peut-être difficile ? Non un homme comme lui ne devait jamais baisser les bras. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre à de nombreuses reprises par son attitude. Il prit le couteau en main et se coupa du pain il appuya fort dessus faisant bien comprendre à son colocataire – ce qu'il était maintenant avec Shun – qu'il avait bien vu le couteau. Ensuite il prit une tasse de chocolat chaud et alla rejoindre l'autre sur le canapé.

Dracule se positionna dans le dos de Shun comme s'il allait le poignarder. En l'observant il vit que le photographe était tranquillement en train de lire. Il ne bougeait pas. Lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ? Ou attendait-il vraiment la mort ? Dracule ne saurait jamais la réponse étant donné qu'il ne poserait jamais la question. Et le tuer était définitivement exclu, il ne perdrait pas le reste de sa vie en prison pour lui. Non ! Il allait se servir de lui afin de reprendre le cours de sa vie et récupérer sa liberté. L'autre fois, ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était ce qu'il désirait, « lui rendre sa liberté ». Alors soit !

Il contourna le canapé et passa une petite table de chevet avec des livres dessus, cela le fit sourire. Il s'assit à côté de l'autre et déjeuna dans le silence.

 **\- Aujourd'hui et demain tu es de repos. Pérona rentre demain soir. Elle sera là à neuf heure du matin après demain.**

 **\- Bien, mais son travail ?**

 **\- Elle peut le gérer.**

\- … **. Elle…**

 **\- Elle est dominatrice oui, cela te gêne ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bien, demain on ira refaire ta garde-robe. De toute façon il valait mieux la refaire.**

 **\- Ils ont gardé ça aussi,** marmonna Dracule.

 **\- Oui, tout était à eux, même toi.** Un silence fit place quelques minutes. **Tiens prend ça et appelle-la,** déclara Shun en tendant une carte de visite à son compagnon. **C'est une psychiatre elle nous aide bien avec Pérona, même si tu n'en vois pas les effets,** sourit le photographe.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- On en a tous besoin, toi y compris.**

 **\- C'est votre façon de dire pardon ?**

 **\- Prend le comme tu veux mais vas la voir, je lui ai dit que tu allais l'appeler.** Dracule ne répondit rien mais le regarda bizarrement. **Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien… Vous ne me touchez pas ?**

 **\- Tu voudrais ?** Un « non » de la tête lui répondit. **Je sais tenir mes promesses. Bon je ne vais pas tarder à repartir travailler, repose-toi et familiarise-toi avec l'appartement. Je t'ai sorti des livres, je sais pas si tu aimeras.**

 **\- Vous allez écrire ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi le faire en bas quand vous pouvez le faire ici tranquillement.**

 **\- Je vais te manquer ?** demanda sournoisement Shun puis il sortit de derrière son livre qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la discussion et se pencha sur Dracule. Il lui vola un baiser torride et répondit sérieusement. **Je te laisse tranquille, soit en forme demain. Ta chambre est la mienne l'autre est à Pérona. On n'y rentre pas sans son accord compris ! Je ne sais pas quand je remonterai. Je vais me doucher et me changer profites en pour m'écrire la fin de tes sentiments sur notre séance d'hier jusqu'à ton réveil maintenant,** lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant un carnet et un stylo. **Surtout n'oublie rien ou je serais forcé de recommencer,** lui susurra -t-il à l'oreille.

Dracule rougit sans le vouloir et regarda l'autre partir dans un rire triomphant. Une demi-heure plus tard, Shun prit ses notes et disparut de l'appartement. Lui il en profita pour terminer son gros déjeuner et commencer la lecture de l'un des livres à côté de lui. Une après-midi à lire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dracule avait lu toute l'après-midi. Il avait dévoré les quelques bouquins de différents styles, romans, mangas, poèmes… Le soir il s'était préparé un repas frugal avant de reprendre sa lecture jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il s'était endormi à la fin du dernier bouquin sur le canapé. Là il se sentait transporter quelque part. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage sévère de Shun.

 **\- Je t'avais dit de te reposer.**

 **\- Lire me repose… je… pardon mais je n'ai pas pu décrocher.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

 **\- Shun, il y a plusieurs noms d'auteurs mais c'est le même n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tu as remarqué ?**

 **\- Vous avez un réel talent, vous…**

 **\- Je suis un con mais un génie. Je sais ! Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire.**

Dracule ne put le contredire. Il sentit le matelas sous lui et referma les yeux, pour finir sa nuit. Shun s'allongea à ses côtés et fit de même, heureux qu'il est aimé sa plume.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Un chapitre où l'on n'en apprend plus sur Shun et Pérona. Et la création d'un nouveau couple ou plutôt trio. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à Bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **\- Shun arrêtez ! Pas ici il y a du monde !**

 **\- On s'en fout, ils sont en bas.**

 **\- Mais vous n'avez pas fermé la porte à clef.**

 **\- Personne ne viendra ! Tais-toi maintenant.**

Dracule ne put rien dire de plus, un baiser l'en empêcha. Il se retrouva bloqué contre le pilier de bois d'un très vieux lit en baldaquin. Shun et lui était dans un ancien manoir qui servait pour les réceptions mondaines. Ce soir c'était le vernissage d'une connaissance du photographe. Depuis quelques mois qu'il vivait avec lui, il le trainait à tous ces vernissages. Il y rencontrait souvent Zoro et Law avec qui il avait sympathisé malgré l'écart d'âge. Mais il n'aimait pas ces festivités. Et puis à ces moment-là Shun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Si à l'appartement il gérait plus ou moins ses pulsions, en dehors c'était autre chose. Là, une fois encore il était en train de l'attacher. Puis d'un geste brusque mais sans trop abîmer sa chemise il l'ouvrit et dévora son torse de baisers. Puis il défit son pantalon et le baissa ainsi que son caleçon d'un seul mouvement. Il en avait assez d'être la poupée de ce pervers et puis il en avait assez de… il fallait qu'il le dise, alors c'est en colère qu'il s'écria :

 **\- J'en ai assez ! Vous dites que vous voulez que je vous appartienne et que je reste avec vous mais regardez.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vous ne me laissez jamais vous toucher et vous ne vous déshabillez jamais, alors que moi je suis toujours à poil. Vous investissez mon corps sans mon accord et vous ne me laissez que quelques minutes de répit avec une tendresse sublime avant de redevenir monstrueux. J'en ai assez ! Alors libérez moi !**

 **\- Tu veux me toucher ?** demanda Shun interloqué.

 **\- Oui,** avoua Dracule. **C'est ce que font les couples, c'est ce que vous voulez qu'on soit non ? Une sorte de couple ? Qu'on soit deux ?** hurla fou de rage Mihawk contre le comportement des plus enfantin de l'autre.

 **\- Jamais !** claqua la voix de Shun qui paraissait horrifié par l'idée d'être touché. **Tu ne me toucheras pas et tu ne me verras encore moins,** cria-t-il. **Tu m'emmerde, je me barre.**

Dracule vit son amant partir le laissant à moitié nu et offert à tous, étant encore ligoté. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de rage.

 **\- Attendez ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas comme ça. Shun ?**

Dracule hurla encore un peu et se tut quand la porte se rouvrit. Il vit Pérona entrer.

 **\- Dracule qu'as-tu dit ?**

 **\- Je voulais le toucher,** déclara Dracule qui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tourner autour du pot. Mais qui rougit de l'aveu.

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas demander. Tu ne comprends pas il… son corps est… il… la jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Le premier jour où je suis arrivé dans le bordel, Shun était là depuis quelques heures… quand cet homme a voulu me battre pour m'apprendre la docilité Shun s'est jeté sur moi et il a pris tous les coups. Il a pris la plupart de mes coups. Il est tout pour moi… je ne peux pas être contre lui… je lui dois la vie… Pardon.**

Dracule allait parler quand elle s'enfuit en courant sûrement pour rattraper Shun. Le mannequin se mit à pleurer, il était seul dans une bien piètre position. Et les deux personnes qui s'occupaient de lui l'avaient abandonné.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain de la chambre où se trouvait Dracule attaché, deux hommes étaient là enfermés et ne sachant pas comment sortir.

Tout avait commencé quand l'un d'eux avait fait tomber son verre de jus d'orange sur lui - ne buvant aucun d'eux de l'alcool – ils avaient décidé de monter à l'étage afin de trouver une salle d'eau pour nettoyer les habits du maladroit.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient ressortir ils entendirent deux voix s'échauffer. Deux voix qu'ils connaissaient. Le brun allait sortir quand son compagnon l'en empêcha en lui mettant une main sur la bouche et en l'attirant sur son torse.

 **\- Ne les dérangeons pas,** chuchota-t-il à son oreille. **On sortira plus tard.**

Mais une dispute avait éclaté et là ils étaient gênés car un des hommes étaient resté et il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir de sitôt. Puis une autre personne était venue et une autre dispute avait éclaté, ou plutôt une jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer à gros sanglots. Et son histoire paraissait horrible. Elle avait aussi disparu. Maintenant il n'y avait plus un bruit, sauf de léger reniflement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'autre ainsi, car la jeune femme ne l'avait pas libéré de sa position. Alors d'un commun accord ils sortirent.

* * *

A travers ses larmes Dracule vit une porte s'ouvrir à sa droite. Celle de la salle de bain. Il baissa la tête vaincu d'être trouvé ainsi et ne voulant pas voir le ou les visages des personnes. Des pas précipités vinrent vers lui mais pas un mot ne se fit. Il sentit une personne le rhabiller de façon pudique pendant qu'un autre le délivrait de ses liens. Quand les deux se reculèrent il voulut avancer et trébucha dans les bras du plus costaud. Il releva la tête et vit Zoro, il comprit que l'autre était Law.

 **\- Pardon et merci,** murmura Dracule.

 **\- C'est souvent comme ça ?** Hasarda à se renseigner Law sous le regard réprobateur de Zoro.

L'aîné du trio ne répondit pas. Les deux comprirent que « oui ». Dracule sursauta à la pensée qu'il était venu avec Pérona et Shun et qu'il était donc bloqué là. Il se mit à courir vers la cour qui servait de parking. Les deux autres le suivirent. Ils découvrirent la voiture de Shun au milieu de la cour, ils le voyaient de profil. Celui-ci était appuyé bras et front sur le volant, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais surtout il écoutait son passager. Effectivement, on pouvait apercevoir la jeune Pérona en pleine discussion sûrement assez houleuse vu les grands gestes qu'elle faisait. Dracule allait vers lui, Zoro l'arrêta et lui fit signe de regarder Law. Celui-ci allait vers leur manager - à Zoro et lui- et expliqua qu'ils repartaient avec Shun. Ensuite il rejoint son ami et leur aîné et les trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture du photographe. Dracule ouvrit la portière de derrière et s'engouffra sur le siège arrière, Law le suivis pendant que Zoro avait fait le tour et entrait par l'autre portière. Les deux cadets qui encadraient maintenant Dracule allait dire une chose quand la voiture démarra. Shun ne dit rien et Pérona remercia les garçons d'un sourire par le rétroviseur central d'avoir libéré leur aîné. Le trajet dura un bon quart d'heure avant que Shun fasse un arrêt.

 **\- A droite c'est le bordel où on a vécu de dix ans à dix-huit ans avec Pérona.** C'était maintenant un entrepôt désaffecté. **Dès qu'on arrivait on nous battait jusqu'à qu'on soit presque mort. Peu importe l'âge ou le sexe. Pour connaître notre tolérance à la douleur et la violence. Moi j'ai pris pour moi et Pérona. Elle était sous mon corps jusqu'à que je m'évanouisse. Cela a duré deux bonnes heures et comme ils ont été impressionnés ils n'ont pas touché à Pérona et me l'ont confiée. J'étais responsable de sa vie et de ses erreurs. Pendant les huit ans j'ai pris d'autres enfants sous mon aile.**

La voiture démarra à nouveau et Shun les conduisit dans un quartier mal famé. Celui ou régnait en maître la prostitution en tous genres.

 **\- Au fil du temps on était une trentaine d'enfants à bien se connaître et à se soutenir. Certains sont partis dans d'autres bordels et on les a perdus de vue pendant un temps. D'autres sont morts. La blonde là-bas en chemiser blanc et jupe verte, elle était avec nous. Elle n'a pas pu en sortir, elle est illettrée. Elle avait à peine six ans quand elle nous a rejoint. Le brun en rouge à deux pas d'elle était avec nous aussi. Lui avait onze ans mais la drogue a bousillé son cerveau et quelques-uns de ses nerfs.**

Shun reprit la route et il conduisit jusqu'à un hôpital.

 **\- C'est là qu'on a passé un an à notre libération. Pérona a mis trois mois pour se désintoxiquer. Moi, presque l'année. C'est pour cela que je ne veux aucune Drogue chez moi, sous quelque nature que ce soit. Mais bon passons on a déjà plus ou moins parlé d'ici.**

Le photographe repartit et une heure plus tard ils étaient devant un immense cimetière. Shun entra avec la voiture, il était ouvert malgré que ce soit déjà minuit. Il traversa l'entrée centrale puis tourna à droite et à gauche peu de temps après. Il stoppa la voiture devant un mausolée aux dimensions hors norme.

 **\- Ceci m'appartient, dedans il y a vingt-deux de la trentaine d'enfants dont j'ai parlé. Ce soir avec les deux autres et nous deux vous en avait vu quatre de plus. Nous sommes les seuls dont j'ai la confirmation de notre survie. Après tous les jours on regarde sur le net les rubriques nécrologiques de tout le pays pour voir si on trouve les derniers. Mais il nous en manque pas tant que ça. Après avec Pérona on a décidé de demander aux morgues qui ont des inconnus de nous appeler. Parfois on enterre ici des « John ou Jane Doe ».**

Shun se tut, il respira un grand coup et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit ensuite le tombeau et y pénétra. Les autres le regardèrent s'avancer et Pérona appuya sur un bouton faisant descendre les vitres de la voiture. Un hurlement des plus lugubres retentit entre les parois de pierre et arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des compagnons de Shun. Mihawk voulu sortir, mais Pérona l'en empêcha.

 **\- Si tu y vas il t'enterrera vivant là-dedans. Moi aussi j'ai interdiction d'y aller quand il est comme ça. Il vient une fois par mois la nuit et déverse toute sa colère, sa frustration, son dégout et son envie de mourir. Mais pour le meurtre de ses parents il ne le fera jamais.**

 **\- A-t-on arrêté l'homme qui les a tués et qui l'a enlevé avant de le vendre au bordel ?** se renseigna Mihawk.

 **\- Non, il ne se souviens de rien à cette époque-là. On l'a drogué au point ou tout un pan de sa vie a été complétement effacé ou partiellement car certaines images ou odeurs lui reviennent, mais pas tout.**

 **\- Pérona…**

 **\- Il ne voudra jamais que tu le touches ou que tu le vois nu. Tu es trop pur pour lui. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'y a pas plus de cinq centimètres de peau sans cicatrice, parsemé par-ci par-là sur l'ensemble de son corps.**

 **\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre,** soupira Law. **Même en été il porte des pulls col roulé et manches longues ainsi que des gants.**

 **\- Oui c'est pour cela que l'hiver est ça saison préférée,** sourit Pérona.

 **\- C'est aussi la mienne mais pour d'autre raison,** chuchota Dracule qui se rappelait de leur première rencontre et de la joie qu'il avait eu à marcher dans les rues silencieuses et enneigées de la ville. **Je…**

 **\- Ne dit rien, on ne veut pas de pitié, de personne.** **Accepte juste qu'on soit différent et qu'on ne fasse pas dans le sentimentalisme et que notre relation au corps est différente de vous tous.**

Dracule fit « oui » de la tête. Shun remonta en voiture et la route reprit. Il ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé au garage de son immeuble. Il leur fit signe à tous de le suivre. Ils prirent son ascenseur privé. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au trente-cinquième étages. Quand les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, une pièce noire avec des lumière au plafond s'offrit à eux. En avançant dans la pièce ils virent que c'était en fait le scintillement des étoiles et la lune un peu plus loin. Shun appuya sur un bouton et une piscine s'illumina donnant une atmosphère des plus romantique. D'autres lumières éclairaient la pièce mais pas assez pour effacer la lumière naturelle de la lune et des étoiles. Les trois hommes qui accompagnait Pérona et Shun furent subjugués par la beauté du lieu.

 **\- Dans le cabanon là-bas vous trouverez des maillots pour homme et des serviettes. Faites comme chez vous.**

Pérona alla dans une partie du vestiaire d'appoint pendant que les garçons allèrent dans une autre. Les quatre allaient rentrer dans l'eau quand Mihawk vit Shun seul allongé sur une chaise longue. Il le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés. Les trois autres ne voulant pas déranger se jetèrent à l'eau et la jeune femme les entraîna au fond du bassin. Celui-ci, bâtit en arc de cercle, abritait des jets d'eau.

 **\- Un jacuzzi,** soupira Zoro d'aise en s'asseyant sur les bancs de pierre longeant les murs du bassin.

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble ?** Demanda Pérona de but en blanc en s'installant entre eux. Les deux hommes lui ayant laissé une place de choix pour observer les autres hommes, qui pouvaient être nommé ceux de sa vie.

 **\- Et vous trois ?** Hasarda Law.

 **\- Plus ou moins. Nous l'avons déjà fait… disons que Shun et moi avons fait l'amour avec Dracule en même temps. Mais nous deux ensemble « non ». On se considère comme des frères et sœurs. Dracule ne bande que si Shun et là, à mon grand désarroi mais en même temps c'est lui qu'il aime.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda Zoro.

 **\- Pourquoi serait-il en ce moment avec lui sinon ?** Questionna à son tour Pérona. **Mais vous n'avez pas répondu, qu'en est-il de vous ? Avez-vous des vues sur Dracule sinon ?** La jeune femme avait été surprise de l'instinct de protection qu'ils avaient eu envers le quadragénaire.

 **\- Non !** s'insurgèrent les deux en même temps, **on n'a pas de vues sur lui, on l'apprécie en tant qu'amis.**

 **\- Il a assez de problèmes dans votre couple,** sourit Law.

 **\- Et nous avec nos amours, on aime le même homme,** expliqua Zoro.

 **\- Mais vous deux ?** Insista Pérona.

 **\- On n'y a pas pensé,** commenta à voix haute le brun devenu pensif, le vert ne lui déplaisant pas non plus.

 **\- Où est-il ?** s'informa la jeune femme.

 **\- Vu l'heure il doit finir son service,** répondit Zoro, **il est cuistot dans un restaurant.**

 **\- Waouh ! Un épéiste, un médecin et un cuisinier quel trio d'enfer vous faites,** sourit la rose. Elle vit les deux rougir et rajouta, **appelez-le qu'il nous rejoigne, comme il ne dort pas. De plus, après le service quoi de mieux qu'un bon jacuzzi ?**

Zoro ne dit rien mais nagea jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine et récupéra son portable dans ses affaires. Il appela le jeune homme de ses rêves et avec Pérona mit les derniers détails aux points pour qu'il les rejoigne au plus vite. Au début Sanji – qui était le nom du jeune homme- ne voulait pas trop les rejoindre mais à force de suppliques de Zoro et Law il accepta.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur la chaise longue, Shun et Dracule parlaient de tout et de rien tournant autour du pot puis Dracule se décida à crever l'abcès.

 **\- Tu nous as amené ici pour qu'on se déshabille tous. Alors… laisse-moi t'aider,** murmura-t-il.

Le silence de Shun le mit mal à l'aise, il avait peur d'une nouvelle crise de colère ou autre chose. Il ferma les yeux attendant patiemment d'être malmené, mais il ne ressentit qu'une douce caresse sur la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Shun assis -une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise-, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et l'une de ses mains glissant sur la peau de son visage.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal j'ai passé mes nerfs dans le caveau. Tu as raison je vous ai amené ici pour cela. Je veux bien de ton aide mais je…**

 **\- Tout se passera bien,** sourit Dracule en l'embrassant doucement.

Puis le mannequin lui fit face réellement. Lui aussi passant une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise. Ils s'observèrent un bon moment avant que Dracule ne pose ses doigts sur le premier bouton de la chemise en col mao de Shun. C'est vrai que tous les habits de Shun le couvraient en son entier, il n'y avait pas fait attention ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu relever la chose. Pour une fois il allait voir son corps et pouvoir le toucher. Il en oublia tout autour. L'endroit et les personnes avec qui ils étaient. Il sentit le corps de son amant se raidir alors il l'embrassa et défit le premier bouton tout en douceur. Il se retira et laissa Shun se faire à l'idée. Il décida d'y aller plus doucement et souleva l'une des mains de son vis-à-vis. Comme l'avait dit Law plus tôt elle était gantée. Il prit son temps et embrassa la main et les doigts en son entier. Puis comme s'il touchait l'objet le plus fragile au monde il retira le gant avec douceur et minutie. Puis il observa la peau blessée et il s'affaira à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau sous ses yeux s'attardant sur les plus grosses cicatrices. Les rares fois où il n'avait pas de gants il n'avait pas fait attention à ses cicatrices. Il se mit à pleurer, pensant que de vrais monstres devait exister pour faire cela à un enfant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir sur le reste du corps, que l'autre avait l'air d'accepter d'offrir à sa vue. Mais il devait le voir, savoir s'il pourrait accepter Shun en son entier comme lui avait demandé Pérona. Il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre main du photographe. Avec autant de douceur. Shun se laissait faire.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure était passé dans le jacuzzi où se trouvait un brun, un vert et une rose. Les trois étaient en pleine discussion sur leur métier. Pérona avait confirmé les rumeurs sur le sien. Ils sursautèrent quand retentit le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant. Une tête blonde passa, les garçons le hélèrent alors il entra dans la pièce. Les garçons lui indiquèrent où trouver un maillot et se changer. En quelques minutes ils firent rejoint par lui. Il baisa la main de la rose qui rit de joie de tomber sur un gentleman. Les deux autres furent dégoutés d'avoir un simple « 'lut les gars ». Ils grognèrent faisant rire aux éclats la jeune femme qui en avait bien besoin. La soirée avait été rude pour elle. De mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et ses cadets faisaient tout qu'ils pouvaient pour lui changer les idées et elle les en remerciait.

 **\- Pardon mais ils font quoi là-bas.**

 **\- De longs, très longs préliminaires,** rigola la jeune fille. En voyant les rougeurs de l'homme elle rajouta. **On aura peut-être droit à un véritable cours de sexualité si celui en maillot arrive à apprivoiser celui encore habillé.**

 **\- Pérona tu vas le gêner,** sourit Law, qui trouvait les rougeurs de Sanji et celles naissantes de Zoro très mignonnes.

 **\- Oh pardon ! Mais vous avez vu combien de boutons ont été ouverts ?** Demanda intriguée la jeune fille qui rit de voir les différentes réactions des trois garçons.

 **\- Trois,** répondit Dracule fier de lui. **Et deux gants en moins,** fanfaronna-t-il de « son apprivoisement » comme le disait la jeune femme. L'espace était grand mais silencieux alors même les discussions à voix basse parvenaient aux oreilles des autres.

 **\- Et on va en rester là !** Grogna Shun mal à l'aise. Il se sentait déjà mis à nu alors qu'on voyait à peine le haut de son torse.

 **\- Il n'en est pas question !** S'énerva l'aîné. **On va jusqu'au bout ou je recommence du début,** sourit-il. Shun le fusilla du regard et se mit à rire à gorge déployée alors Dracule embrassa se cou en prenant Shun dans ses bras. **Ok je me contenterais de ça pour ce soir, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.**

Puis il bascula Shun sur la chaise et le surplomba. Pour une fois il prit l'initiative et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ensuite il descendit dans le cou, investit doucement les clavicules de son homme, découvrant la peau qui avait encore les marques de coups de fouet et autre. Il alla sur le torse et découvrit d'autres marques comme celles de brulures de cigarette, de ce qu'il avait vu dans un reportage sur la maltraitance sur enfants. Une nausée à cette pensée le prit mais il ne montra rien et continua. Il croisa le regard de Shun et lui sourit avant de reprendre sa descente et d'ouvrir un autre bouton. Non, au fond il ne se contenterait pas de cela. Il voulait au moins apercevoir le torse de son homme en son entier. Alors il poursuivit oubliant tout autour de lui. Il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair et les gémissements de Shun l'incitèrent à persévérer. Il alla jusqu'à son nombril avec lequel il joua avec sa langue avant d'arriver à sa ceinture. Une main dans ses cheveux le releva et le ramena aux lèvres du photographe.

 **\- Ça suffit ou je ne réponds plus de rien,** grogna Shun d'une voix pleine de luxure.

Dracule fit « oui » de la tête et laissa glisser ses mains une dernière fois sur le torse mis à nu. Il était magnifique malgré les cicatrices, avec une peau blanche qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des lustres. Il sourit et embrassa une dernière fois Shun sur la bouche avant de se relever. Il alla rejoindre les autres directement dans le jacuzzi. Il se mêla à la discussion des quatre autres.

* * *

Shun pendant ce temps reprit sa respiration. Il n'avait jamais été ainsi. Dracule l'avait vraiment excité et en même temps il ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Les gestes de Dracule l'avaient fait se sentir bien. Autant de douceur il ne connaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait connu cela. Pour lui les moments les plus doux étaient quand il dormait avec Pérona, dans les bras de « sa sœur ». Il respira profondément pour se calmer avant de se diriger vers un placard dans un coin de la pièce. Il y récupéra un objet ou deux et rejoignit les autres il s'assit près d'eux et changea l'éclairage avec une télécommande. Cela empêcha tout le monde de voir sa peau toujours mise à nu. Ensuite il prit en main un nouvel objet. Pérona et Dracule soupirèrent en même temps.

 **\- Toujours en train de travailler ! Lâche cet appareil !** Rajouta Pérona.

 **\- Vous rigolez avec autant de beaux mannequins dans un même endroit, ne pas prendre une ou deux photos serait du gâchis.**

Tous soupirèrent, il était vraiment un acharné de travail.

 **\- Ok !** Abdiqua Pérona. **Mais j'ai une idée,** sourit-elle en regardant le blond. **Sanji ? Vous accepteriez de poser avec nous tous ?**

 **\- Heu…** Sanji ne savais pas quoi dire.

 **\- C'est une très bonne** **idée,** firent Law et Zoro qui comprenait où voulait en venir leur nouvelle amie et confidente.

 **\- Bien que dois-je faire ?**

 **\- Allez dans le grand bassin je veux faire des photos d'ombres.**

Shun prit quelques photos dans le jacuzzi avant de les entraîner dans le bassin. Là il donna des ordres que les autres exécutèrent. Au bout d'un moment Pérona et Dracule allèrent sur les chaises longues afin de se reposer. Ils laissèrent donc les trois cadets jouer le jeu du photographe. Celui-ci n'était pas bête. Il avait vu le regard du brun et du vert sur le blond alors il les rapprocha peu à peu. Puis Sanji se retrouva prit en sandwich entre Law et Zoro. Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour le caresser. Mais au lieu d'être repoussé les deux hommes entendirent des gémissements de plaisir. Alors Zoro n'en put plus et lui vola un baiser osé pendant que Law alla dévorer son cou. Les mains des deux hommes se baladèrent encore plus sur son corps. Un murmure se fit entendre :

 **\- Enfin vous comprenez, je ne peux choisir, je vous aime tous les deux.**

Les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas. Ils décidèrent que peu importe où ils étaient et s'ils étaient photographiés, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. Cette occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Au bout d'un long moment où les trois hommes se câlinèrent et s'excitèrent tout en se déshabillant, Zoro entraina les deux hommes sur le bord du bassin. Il se souleva et s'assit dessus. Il montra à Sanji sa verge et le blond la prit en bouche. Zoro feula de satisfaction et le brun vint se placer derrière le cuisinier. Il prit son sexe en main et le masturba puis de son autre main il le prépara à sa venue quand il le sentit bien détendu il le prit avec douceur et les trois hommes se donnèrent du plaisir pendant de longues et agréables minutes. Ils jouirent tous trop vite à leur goût mais ils en avaient tellement envie qu'ils n'avaient pas pu tenir sur la durée. Mais les trois étaient satisfaits de s'être libéré en même temps. N'en laissant aucun en plan. Ensuite ils sortirent et s'installèrent tous les trois sur deux chaises longues que Dracule avait rassemblées pour faire un seul lit. Zoro se mit aux milieux des deux autres qui s'allongèrent contre ses flans.

Sur deux autres chaises positionnées de même, Shun s'immisça entre Pérona et Dracule qu'il prit contre lui. Il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte et les deux joignirent leurs mains sur la peau nue de son torse. Shun sourit de ces nouvelles photos.

 **\- Tu vas les effacer ?** demanda Dracule.

 **\- Non je compte bien les garder, elles vont être magnifique et on ne les reconnaît pas.**

Dracule grogna pour la forme, les cadets donneraient leurs avis plus tard. Là, tous étaient exténués et s'endormirent comme ça.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur la vie quotidienne dans l'appartement de Shun et Dracule. Il est assez soft par rapport aux autres mais il enclenche un tournant dans leur vie future.**

 **Bonne lecture biz à Bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Dans l'appartement du trente quatrièmes étages, une routine s'était installée le dimanche matin. En effet, le trio - Pérona, Dracule, Shun – déjeunait ensemble autour de la table à manger. Ce matin-là la jeune femme avait l'air ailleurs, une question lui brulait les lèvres. Plutôt une demande à faire, mais comment ? Alors elle se jeta à l'eau :

 **\- J'aimerais avoir un bébé !** déclara-t-elle à voix haute.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas en disant cela alors que c'est à lui que tu le demande,** répondit Shun sans arrêter son repas. **Dracule elle veut un enfant de toi. De moi cela serait vu comme un inceste,** continua-t-il.

Dracule bloqua tous ses gestes et resta bouche-bée. Il fixa les deux et se reprit quand il vit l'attente d'une réponse dans les yeux de Pérona. L'homme à côté de lui avait l'air de s'en moquer.

 **\- C'est ta vie !** Reprit Shun en voyant l'autre le dévisager. **As-tu déjà pensé à être père ?**

 **\- Non jamais !**

 **\- Ça serait peut-être l'occasion d'y penser, tu ne crois pas ?** Lui fit remarquer Shun.

 **\- J'ai combien de temps pour y réfléchir ?** Se renseigna l'aîné du trio.

 **\- Cinq minutes,** sourit le photographe. **La connaissant elle est en ovulation aujourd'hui c'est pour cela qu'elle te le dit, sinon tu as un mois.**

 **\- Pérona ?** L'interrogée fit « oui » de la tête. **Heu ! Je…** Dracule ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était des plus inattendu et l'idée d'être père ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit.

 **\- Bon si vous avez besoin de moi je me repose dans la chambre,** énonça Shun avant de quitter la pièce. Laissant les deux autres prendre une décision des plus importantes pour eux deux.

Dracule le regarda partir et revint vers la rose. Il la contempla un long moment avant de se lever et l'entrainer dans sa chambre à elle.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Shun était dans son lit. Il ressassait la discussion de tout à l'heure, cela ne lui déplaira pas qu'il y ait un enfant dans l'appartement. Tant qu'il n'était pas de lui bien sûr. En plus maintenant Pérona avait complètement emménagé avec eux et elle participait assez souvent à leurs coïts. Shun ne savait pas si les deux autres le faisaient ensemble sans lui et au fond il ne voulait pas savoir. Même s'il avait plus ou moins engendré cet état de fait dans leur trio, il ne voulait pas connaître les détails de la vie de Dracule sans lui. Il ne lui posait jamais de question quand il sortait avec d'autres ou quand il travaillait sans lui. Il attendait que le brun lui dise ce qu'il désirait partager. Il avait fait la promesse qu'il était libre et comptait bien la tenir. Certains jours cela lui pesait, il aurait tellement aimé régner en maître sur l'homme, être son seul centre d'intérêt. Il y avait souvent pensé mais à la longue il l'aurait perdu.

C'est pour cela qu'il le gardait à ses côtés en lui laissant une certaine liberté. Il était devenu dépendant de Dracule et s'était réciproque, comme pour sa relation avec Pèrona. Alors même s'il était jaloux, il savait que Dracule ne le trahirait jamais et reviendrait toujours vers lui, tout comme la rose.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il le trouva vide il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme et entendit des bruits et des mots. Dracule s'excusait, cela le fit sourire, alors sans lui le quadragénaire ne pouvait vraiment pas être excité. Cela le rassura un peu, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais été avec Pérona seul et peut-être même avec aucun autre homme.

Il entra en silence dans la chambre et les trouva allongés l'un sur l'autre. Dracule surplombait la jeune rose et l'embrassait, il caressait son corps mais son entrejambe était encore bien peu éveillé de ce qu'il apercevait. Il allait l'y aider. Pour cela il se positionna derrière l'homme et d'une main douce effleura ses bourses puis sa verge. Son autre main glissa sur son fessier dont l'intimité était mouillée par une langue mutine. Dracule feula de plaisir et ses mains s'activèrent plus sur la jeune femme. Pérona sourit comprenant et embrassa Dracule à pleine bouche. Heureuse de l'aide de Shun. Après une préparation des plus divine pour les deux sous le photographe, celui-ci mena la verge de son aîné vers l'antre humide de la rose pendant que lui le prit avec douceur. Ensuite il donna le rythme aux à-coups. Son amant et sa « sœur » hurlèrent de plaisir. Shun accentua les mouvements de contentement, il aimait quand les deux autres étaient en transe grâce à lui. Pour lui le paradis était ici. Pérona était heureuse et Dracule aussi, il n'en demandait pas plus pour l'être aussi. Alors cette idée de fonder une famille tous les trois lui plaisait aussi. Après un long moment divin pour chacun, les deux hommes jouirent suivis de la jeune femme. Les trois s'allongèrent sur le lit repus.

 **\- Je vous avais dit de venir me chercher si vous aviez besoin de moi.**

 **\- Je pensais… Merci,** fit Dracule.

 **\- De rien, faut bien que je contribue un peu à la création de notre famille,** rigola le photographe.

Les deux autres se figèrent de stupéfaction à cette annonce, ils n'en auraient jamais attendu autant de lui. Car même si Shun rigolait, ils avaient bien compris le sérieux de la phrase. Ils savaient qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour le bonheur de l'enfant et c'était sûrement pour cela que l'un et l'autre étaient prêts à fonder une famille, aussi bancale soit elle. Shun était imparfait mais pour les siens il était capable de tout. Ils en avaient la certitude, mais de là à accepter de fonder une famille, un foyer avec eux aussi facilement et le dire à haute voix comme cela, ils en restèrent sans voix. Puis Dracule alla se blottir contre Shun, Pérona fit de même. Les deux se mirent à pleurer de joie silencieusement dans les bras de l'homme qui était devenu leur seule famille avec le temps.

 **\- Bien je vais participer jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceinte, mais après ne me demandez rien d'autre.** Les deux acquiescèrent en souriant sachant qu'il mettrait quand même la main à la pâte. **Bon et quand Pérona sera enceinte… On pourra tester de nouvelles techniques sexuelles à trois,** déclara-t-il fièrement.

 **\- Pervers,** s'écrièrent les deux.

 **\- Non !** s'exclama-t-il outré d'un tel accueil de son idée. **Je veux juste continuer à vous satisfaire… ou plutôt là, toi,** fit Shun en regardant Dracule dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur.

 **\- Pervers,** rigola Pérona qui comprit où voulait en venir l'autre.

Shun éclata de rire et les deux autres prirent un coussin chacun et le frappèrent avec, tout en rigolant aussi. Avec le temps les trois avaient trouvé un certain équilibre entre eux même si Shun abusait encore parfois avec Dracule, le poussant toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements quand il s'agissait de leur intimité.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir,**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Oui Shun est toujours aussi fou. Mais je l'adore ainsi. Bonne lecture biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Dracule voyait sa psy depuis un moment maintenant, il avait suivi le conseil de Shun d'aller la voir quand il avait emménagé chez lui. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et il avait repris sa vie en main. De plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir aidé la jeune femme à comprendre mieux Pérona et Shun et donc de pouvoir leur être utile. Cela le ravi, surtout que Shun lui avait dit qu'il pouvait parler de tout. Qu'il devait faire abstraction qu'ils partageaient la même thérapeute. Au début, il avait consciemment réprimé certaines choses. Se concentrant sur sa vie avant Shun. Puis à la séance après la piscine, où il avait découvert une partie du corps meurtri de son amant, il s'était lâché et avait tout raconté en pleurant. La jeune femme avait été surprise, outrée et en colère contre Shun puis elle avait été désarçonnée par certains détails de la vie de son autre patient. Lui aussi ne disait pas tout. Mais depuis quelques temps il avait vu les efforts de Shun et ses retours après les séances étaient plus tranquilles. Alors il avait espoir que cela l'ait aidé un peu.

Cette séance était tout à fait normale. Quand la porte claqua et qu'un homme entra en trombe. Shun vint s'asseoir à côté de Dracule qui ne comprenait pas. L'homme posa une main sur la cuisse du quadragénaire.

 **\- Aujourd'hui thérapie de couple,** annonça Shun à la volée avant de prendre d'assaut les lèvres de Dracule.

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- Chut !** Ordonna-t-il à sa thérapeute ainsi qu'à son amant qui allait aussi protester. **Soit gentil s'il te plait ?** Demanda-t-il à Mihawk. Puis répondant à la question muette des deux il continua, **Madame à notre dernier entretien vous m'avez posé des questions sur ma sexualité avec Dracule et comment d'après moi chacun de nous ressentait cela. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de vous le montrer.**

Shun ne laissa pas le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre et se jeta sur son amant qu'il bascula sur le canapé où il était assis. Là, comme à son habitude il le dévora de baisers et attacha ses mains qu'il vint placer derrière la tête de Dracule sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Il dégrafa rapidement les boutons de la chemise du quadragénaire, ainsi que son pantalon et glissa ses doigts sur lui. Partout où il pouvait. L'homme sous lui commença à se trémousser, satisfait des caresses. Le photographe avait bien compris que s'il commençait avec un peu de douceur après il pouvait faire tout accepter à Dracule. Il le chauffa un long moment puis il s'attaqua à le préparer. Là il humidifia son intimité puis quand les feulements de plaisir devinrent de petits cris il le prit en douceur. Dracule se mit à crier plus fort mais Shun voulait le faire hurler de plaisir comme il savait si bien le faire. Alors il l'embrassa et se retira de lui. Là, il retourna face contre l'accoudoir et le positionna à genoux et le prit sans ménagement.

Dracule hurla encore et encore à chaque à coup sans retenir sa voix, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il savait que s'il ne montrait pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait Shun lui ferait payer en le martyrisant encore plus. Il sentit son amant prendre son sexe en main et faillit défaillir de plaisir. Il était au paradis, plus ça allait et plus il aimait être dans cet état. Shun le faisait littéralement grimper aux rideaux.

Les deux hommes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pendant encore un moment quand ils jouirent en même temps. Après cela le cadet des deux se rassit et emporta avec lui son aîné. Dracule était assis sur les cuisses de son amant. Ses mains liées derrière la nuque de Shun, offrant ainsi son corps nue à la vue de la psy. Shun releva le visage rouge de l'effort mais aussi de satisfaction de Dracule et le montra à la femme devant lui.

 **\- Je pense que cela se passe de commentaires. Son visage répond à vos questions. Nous aimons cela tous les deux, il a juste du mal à l'admettre contrairement à moi. Mais plus ça va et moins il est gêné et de plus en plus satisfait de nos coïts.**

 **\- Shun,** siffla Dracule rouge de honte en reprenant ses esprits.

 **\- Je comprends votre point de vue,** murmura la psy qui reprenait contenance.

Elle avait été choquée et subjuguée par les deux hommes et voir Dracule ainsi valait son pesant d'or. La dernière fois Shun n'avait pas mentit. Le mannequin était vraiment franc dans ses expressions lors du coït et même après on voyait qu'il y avait pris énormément de plaisir. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à redescendre de son orgasme. Elle allait parler quand la porte claqua à nouveau. Une jeune femme à la chevelure rose entra en trombe et essoufflée.

 **\- Je savais que vous seriez là, je vous cherche partout depuis des heures. Vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels et vos téléphones sont éteints.** Elle inspira un grand coup, **je… je suis enceinte,** s'écria-t-elle d'un coup en se jetant dans les bras de Dracule et de Shun.

Shun sourit et libéra les mains de son amant. Celui-ci enlaça la rose et se laissa glisser à terre avec elle. Les deux pleuraient de joie. Shun se releva et remit mieux son pantalon. Puis quand Pèrona s'aperçut enfin de la nudité de Dracule elle se recula et le laissa se rhabiller en regardant froidement Shun. Lui, il sourit tranquillement et aida son amant à se relever. Il entraina les deux dehors mais avant de sortir il se retourna avec les deux autres dans ses bras.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus besoin de venir vous voir. Du moins moi c'est sûr. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur en la personne de Dracule et grâce à ma sœur Pérona nous allons fonder une famille tous les trois. Nous sommes une famille heureuse et les derniers détails nous les réglerons ensemble comme toute famille le fait.**

 **\- Je serais toujours là pour vous trois,** répondit-elle.

Elle avait observé les deux autres pendant la tirade de Shun. Leurs têtes faisaient « oui » aux dires de leur amant. Ou plutôt au membre le plus influent de leur famille. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Shun savait prendre soin des siens. Dracule, lui, avait l'air de se faire au caractère de son amant et de l'accepter dans son entièreté. Quant à Pérona elle rayonnait de joie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue si rayonnante, tellement que pour une fois les habits de la jeune femme ne comportaient pas une touche de noir. Elle sourit devant ce tableau de famille, un peu bancal, mais heureux. Même Shun était sûr de ses convictions. Il était aussi lumineux, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent en vérité. Pour ceux qui le connaissait, ils pouvaient s'apercevoir que sa gaité était feinte, mais là, elle était réelle. Son regard se bloqua quand même un peu sur l'aîné du trio.

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur et grâce à vous je saurai me défendre.**

 **\- Pas trop quand même,** grimaça Shun avant de rire aux éclats. Un rire vraiment éclatant de joie.

 **\- Oui j'en suis sûre,** sourit à son tour la psy. **Félicitation à vous trois pour le bébé et bonne chance pour la suite. Mais rappelez-vous que je serais toujours là pour vous.**

Les trois lui répondirent « oui » avant de disparaître de son bureau. Elle soupira heureuse. Elle avait quand même bien intuité en mettant ce rendez-vous comme dernier de sa matinée. Elle aurait quand même été bien gênée de devoir expliquer les hurlements de Mihawk et les grognements de Shun. Elle rigola en repensant à cela, personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pris au mot le sens de « thérapie de couple » ainsi et surtout personne n'avait répondu à une de ses questions en lui montrant directement. Ces trois-là allaient lui manquer. Surtout Shun il avait bien changé depuis ses dix-huit ans. Ces dernières années il avait vraiment évolué et c'était grâce à sa rencontre avec Dracule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous offre l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plus d'un an et je devais en vouloir à Mihawk et surtout vouloir le voir souffrir. Alors pardon pour lui. J'avais dit au début que je voulais traiter une sorte de relation SM je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien faite. Mais là ce texte est très Hot. Ame sensible abstenez vous j'ai été au summum des autres chapitres. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez même pour me dire que je suis monstrueuse avec Mihawk.**

 **Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Pérona était partie pour le week-end avec une amie. Shun leur avait offert une thalasso pour que la rose puisse se reposer. Elle était à cinq mois de grossesse et il voulait qu'elle profite un peu de ce moment. Les débuts avaient été assez difficile pour elle. Alors maintenant que son corps la laissait un peu tranquille, il avait voulu qu'elle en profite. Et quoi de mieux pour elle qu'une thalasso entre filles. Elle avait sauté de joie autant qu'elle pouvait le faire avec son ventre rond.

Shun en avait donc profité pour faire a peu près de même et avait organisé une soirée entre hommes. C'est pour cela qu'en ce samedi soir il y avait le trio Zoro, Sanji et Law chez lui et Dracule.

Les trois hommes avaient, depuis la nuit de la piscine, continué de se voir, et ils avaient même emménagé ensemble. Chacun avait leur chambre pour les apparences car Zoro avait dit un jour qu'ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensemble donc une seule chambre aurait suffi. Mais bon cela faisait aussi un appartement plus grand. De plus la chambre de Law était plutôt devenue son bureau d'étude pour la médecine et sa bibliothèque privée. Celle de Zoro était plus une mini salle de sport où il entreposait ses sabres personnels. Donc ils dormaient dans celle de Sanji qui lui avait pour pièce attitrée la cuisine. Les trois avaient trouvé leur train-train quotidien et leur vie amoureuse était au beau fixe. Tout comme chez Dracule, Shun et Pérona.

Dracule était heureux de les avoir tous les trois comme amis. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais quand ils le faisaient, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier. Il discutait avec Sanji sur le canapé du salon pendant que Zoro et Shun installaient dans des assiettes le repas livré un peu plus tôt. Personne ne voulait cuisiner et on avait interdit à Sanji l'entrée de la cuisine pour son jour de repos.

Law quant à lui avait décidé de trouver un bon jeu de société dans le tiroir « jeux » du salon. Il revint le sourire aux lèvres content de lui. Il avait trouvé une perle à ses yeux. Mais même s'il savait que deux d'entre eux allait accepter facilement de jouer à ça, il savait aussi qu'il faudrait être convainquant pour les deux autres. Mais en les regardant assis sur le canapé en train de parler il se dit que peut être cela ne serait pas si dur. Alors pour le moment il le mit de côté.

Les assiettes atterrirent sur la table basse et tous mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Le trio s'était installé sur la moquette, assis sur des coussins. Pendant que Shun et Dracule -les plus vieux d'après leurs trois cadets – étaient sur le canapé moelleux. A la fin du repas, tous débarrassèrent en continuant leur discussion.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu. Tous avaient repris leur place de repas et regardèrent Law. Quel jeu avait-il trouvé ? Le futur médecin le posa fièrement sur la table basse nettoyée après le repas. Ils se penchèrent tous pour lire l'intitulé du jeu. _Acte ou Vérité SM._ Shun et Zoro explosèrent de rire pendant que Sanji et Mihawk s'offusquait traitant Law de dépravé.

 **\- Cela ne nous changera pas trop,** sourit Shun en volant un baiser à Dracule.

 **\- Justement,** se plaignit Dracule. **J'aurais aimé faire autre chose pour une fois. Comment peut-on avoir un tel jeu ici ?** Demanda-t-il en ronchonnant.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda Shun en susurrant prêt de son oreille, **tu veux savoir comment ? A ton avis, à qui a-t-on pensé quand on l'a acheté avec Pérona ?**

 **\- Pff…** Dracule baissa la tête et rougit. **A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui achèterais nos jeux de société.**

 **\- Si tu veux,** fit Shun en embrassant doucement le cou de Dracule. **Tout ce que tu voudras, mais tu veux bien jouer à ça pour ce soir.** L'homme lui fit « oui » de la tête, il ne pouvait jamais lui dire « non » bien longtemps quand il était doux avec lui.

 **\- Bon si Dracule est d'accord je veux bien aussi,** abdiqua Sanji qui savait que ses deux hommes allaient faire comme Shun pour l'avoir par les sentiments.

 **\- Ok super,** fit Shun puis il toisa les deux autres et leur dit, **ne rigolez pas trop, car vous devrez tout faire aussi au niveau des actions et certaines peuvent être des plus dures,** sourit sadiquement Shun. Il ouvrit le jeu et expliqua. **Il y a deux types de cartes, les bleues et les rouges mélangées. Les bleues sont des cartes vérités et rouges actions. On ne se donne pas de joker, on est adultes et consentants et bien sûr tout se fait ici.** Tous firent « oui » de la tête. **Bien, il y a des pions de couleurs prenez les.** Tous en prirent un, - Zoro le rouge, Sanji le jaune, Law le vert, Mihawk le blanc et Shun le noir-. **Alors les carte désigne soit une couleur soit une personne par rapport à votre position. Vous êtes prêts.** Tous firent « oui ». **Alors on n'a qu'à faire par ordre moi, Zoro, Law, Sanji et Dracule.** Tous acquiescèrent.

Shun mélangea les cartes et les posa sur la table. La première était une bleue il la lut à haute voix :

 **\- Avez-vous trouvé le grand amour et si oui, dites son nom et embrassez-le s'il est dans la pièce. Facile,** sourit Shun. **Je t'aime Dracule Mihawk,** déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser l'homme à ses côtés. **A toi Zoro.**

Le vert tira une rouge. Il devait embrasser le téton de l'homme ayant le pion vert. Alors c'est heureux qu'il allât vers Law et embrassa son téton. Il était content de son action, pour lui aussi c'était facile.

Ensuite ce fut à Law et il devait faire une fellation à l'homme ayant le pion rouge jusqu'à éjaculation dans sa bouche et avaler la semence. Il semblait gêné mais Shun lui rappela qui avait choisi le jeu en souriant. Law se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il aurait dû prendre le temps de lire les règles du jeu et certaines questions. Shun lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas le pire et qu'en plus il le faisait avec son amant et pas avec un autre. Law alla vers son amant, il lui fit une fellation divine car en peu de temps il avala sa semence à sa libération.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji, il devait se faire sodomiser par le pion blanc jusqu'à éjaculation. Mihawk et Sanji se raidirent. Mais le blond ne se démonta pas et alla sur les cuisses de Dracule. Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs pantalons afin de se préparer. Sur la carte rien n'était précisé sur la marche à suivre alors l'aîné décida, avec l'accord de l'autre, de faire ça bien pour ne pas blesser son ami. Le modèle fit lécher ses doigts au cuisinier. Ensuite il glissa ses doigts sur son fessier et vint s'amuser avec son intimité. Sanji réagit rapidement Dracule savait s'y prendre et faire oublier qu'il n'était pas son amant habituel. Quand il introduisit un premier doigt, Sanji feula de satisfaction. Alors, mut par le plaisir, le blond imprima un mouvement de bassin contre celui du brun afin de le faire durcir mais rien ne se fit. Shun alla à l'oreille de son amant et chuchota deux trois choses qui l'excitèrent. Sanji se mouvait de lui-même sur les doigts de l'autre et avait pris le début d'érection du brun en main. Quand celui-ci fut prêt il retira ses doigts de Sanji et le souleva le mettant au-dessus de sa verge pulsante. En gentleman il laissa son ami descendre sur elle afin de lui donner le temps de se faire à lui. Sanji descendit lentement et arrivé à la garde se mit en mouvement. Quand il prit du plaisir il demanda à Dracule de participer. Le brun s'exécuta et prit le blond par les hanches et donna le rythme des à-coups. Lents et doux puis plus rapide et brutaux, mais pas trop quand même. Sanji hurlait de plaisir. Tellement que ses deux amants verdirent de jalousie, même s'ils appréciaient - pour ils ne savaient quelle raison - la scène.

Shun lui souriait, il était heureux de voir son homme prendre du plaisir ainsi. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire de nouveaux efforts, pour lui et accepter d'échanger de place parfois. Mihawk éjacula et ayant pris la verge de Sanji en main quelques minutes plus tôt il entraina le blond dans sa jouissance. Le cuisinier s'effondra haletant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants afin de reprendre leur souffle. Enfin Sanji repartit à sa place.

C'était à Mihawk de tirer une carte. Quand il la lut il blanchit et la montra à Shun qui la lut à voix haute.

 **\- Vous devez vous mettre à quatre pattes et être sodomisé par tous les participants du jeu du premier joueur à vous jusqu'à éjaculation et sans préparation.**

Donc tous les participants, vu que Dracule était le dernier à jouer, pensèrent-ils tous en même temps. Ils blanchirent mais ils avaient dit pas de joker et… leurs pensées s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent le brun se mettre en position. Au fond ils avaient tous accepté de jouer le jeu et ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Shun l'interrogea du regard et Dracule rigola.

 **\- Ce n'est pas pire que notre deuxième rencontre où… tu comprends, au fond il valait mieux que ça tombe sur moi, tu m'as assez habitué à ça.**

 **\- Ouais, je suis un vrai monstre.**

 **\- Je suis con de t'aimer autant c'est sûr. On va finir cette partie mais après je jette cette merde.**

 **\- Ok si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Promis !** Déclara Shun en allant derrière lui.

Shun se masturba pour se mettre en état et entra en Dracule. Il fit deux ou trois mouvements lents puis accentua jusqu'à éjaculation. Au début Dracule était au bord des larmes mais Shun fit ce qu'il fallait pour le détendre. Il connaissait son corps par cœur et savait où le caresser pour le détendre. Heureusement qu'il était son premier amant. A la fin Shun alla s'assoir devant son amant et l'embrassa. Il le câlina le temps que les autres passent. Zoro, Law et Sanji firent de même le plus rapidement possible. Quand se fut fini le photographe récupéra son homme dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Sanji lui caressait son dos afin de le détendre aussi et de lui montrer de l'intérêt.

 **\- Que faisons-nous ?** Demanda Law qui regrettait un peu d'avoir amené ce jeu sur la table. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait être aussi éprouvant pour certains d'entre eux.

 **\- On continue,** fit Dracule. **Je pense avoir eu la pire carte.**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai pas tout regardé mais on m'a dit que certaines pouvait-être vraiment difficiles,** expliqua Shun.

 **\- Je confirme,** sourit son homme dans ses bras. **Mais tu penses qu'il y a plus difficile ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien mais là il n'y a que des actions et je vais en tirer une de plus, si on continu.**

 **\- C'est bon pour moi,** fit Dracule. **Je ne reculerais pas. Je…** Il fut coupé par des lèvres voraces, avant d'être recueilli par le cou de Shun qui continuait de masser son cuir chevelu et son fessier.

Tous approuvèrent et reconnurent son courage. Shun attrapa une nouvelle carte et s'étrangla. Mihawk releva sa tête et lu la carte il se mit à rire comme un dément.

 **\- Je me suis trompé, il y a pire et ça me tombe encore dessus, je suis maudit.**

 **\- En effet, j'étais que le début de ta malédiction,** sourit Shun pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Mais au moins on aura notre réponse à la discussion de l'autre fois.**

 **\- Réponse dont je me serais bien passé,** fit Dracule en rigolant. **Surtout maintenant, même si je dois être prêt et bien lubrifié.**

 **\- Oui et puis tu as presque l'habitude avec nos jeux avec Pérona,** renchérit Shun.

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire. C'était vraiment nerveux. Zoro prit la carte de la main de Shun et lu à voix haute pour lui et ses amants.

 **\- Vous devez entrer votre poing dans l'intimité du joueur à votre droite et essayer de toucher sa prostate. Pour cela le pion rouge devra tenir l'homme (si ce n'est pas lui) dans ses bras. Une photo montre la position à prendre.**

Le vert montra l'image aux deux autres et lâcha la carte. Plus un bruit ne se fit.

 **\- Là, je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire pire non ?** Questionna Dracule.

 **\- Non je ne crois pas,** fit Shun.

 **\- Ok, tu auras ta réponse pour ton livre, de toute façon tu allais me le demander à un moment ou à un autre et je pense que c'est le bon moment,** déclara Dracule.

Shun l'embrassa tendrement, c'était bien vrai mais il l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances et conditions. Il aurait tout fait pour donner du plaisir à son homme. Mais là ce n'était pas gagné.

Mihawk demanda à Zoro de s'installer par terre et d'appuyer son dos contre le canapé. Quand se fut fait il alla se positionner sur le vert de façon à laisser son intimité bien en vue et dégagée. Shun y alla d'un doigt il vit que le sperme des autres humidifiait encore bien son anus alors il lécha un peu le tout pour mouiller encore plus les parois et introduisit peu à peu les doigts les uns après les autres. Les trois firent tout pour le détendre lui parlant, le caressant. Law lui fit une fellation pendant que Sanji s'occupait de son torse. Zoro lui, lui murmurait des phrases douces dont le brun se laissait bercer et enlaçait leurs doigts afin de permettre à son ami de les serrer quand il en aurait besoin. L'aîné ressentait la traversée de la main de Shun mais les attentions des trois autres et les frôlements doux de la seconde main de Shun sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses bourses ainsi que les mains de Law aux mêmes endroits le firent se sentir bien et l'apaisèrent. Sanji mordilla ses tétons et il réagit en sursautant de plaisir donnant à Shun le temps de s'introduire plus loin et plus profondément. Car maintenant tous ses doigts étaient en lui. Ils firent tout pour que cela aille vite mais tout en douceur. Shun sut qu'il était arrivé quand Dracule hurla de plaisir. Il titilla du bout des doigts l'organe, il le caressa comme jamais presque à pleine mains et en quelques minutes Dracule qui hurlait de bien être fut ravagé par un orgasme qui l'envoya dans les bras de morphée.

Le quadragénaire se réveilla dans les bras de Shun, ils étaient allongés dans le canapé. Il était en caleçon allongé sur son amant et recouvert d'une couverture. Les autres discutaient tranquillement, les cadets toujours assis par terre. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les paroles de chacun. Ils parlèrent d'un film à aller voir dans la semaine. Shun était en train de le câliner et en public cela devait aller très mal pour lui.

 **\- Tout va bien,** murmura Shun. **Law t'a ausculté et il a jeté le jeu.**

 **\- Pardon,** fit Law.

 **\- Non c'est bon n'en parlons plus. On va oublier, ce sera mieux. Ce jeu était stupide.**

 **\- Tu as raison, je l'ai acheté il y a un moment mais j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser.**

 **\- Surtout ne pas l'acheter,** grogna Dracule mécontent.

 **\- Mais c'était pour le travail,** essaya de se défendre Shun qui ne pensait pas s'en servir de la sorte.

 **\- J'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?**

 **\- Oui, on n'en reparlera plus promis.**

Dracule acquiesça et referma les yeux. Shun lui dit qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Alors il se leva et Sanji l'aida à aller se coucher. Le blond s'allongea à ses côtés il n'en fut qu'à moitié surpris. Law et Zoro se couchèrent aux côtés du cuisinier et Shun vint l'enlacer. Il comprit que les hommes avaient décidé de rester pour le veiller. Ils étaient bien protecteurs, mais il aimait cela chez eux. Inconsciemment avec Sanji, ils se prirent la main. Shun lui le bloqua contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque. Il aimait dormir ainsi, son amant le protégeant de tout avec tout son corps. Il vint poser une main sur son ventre et l'autre vint recouvrir sa main et celle de Sanji.

 **\- Ce film a l'air bien,** retentit la voix de Dracule dans le noir. **Je veux bien qu'on aille tous le voir.**

 **\- Ok,** firent les autres.

 **\- Je m'occupe de tout,** déclara Zoro.

Après tous se turent et s'endormirent en peu de temps. La soirée avait été éprouvante pour tous physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais juste avant de s'endormir pour de bon Dracule entendit un murmure dans son oreille venant de Shun.

 **\- Mon amour tu n'as rien à me prouver. Je t'aime et je sais combien tu es fort physiquement et psychiquement. Pardon, je vais vraiment faire des efforts, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus que tu te sentes obligé de faire ce genre de choses pour moi.**

Dracule ne put rien répondre mais des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'endormait dans les bras de son homme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette année cette histoire vous aura plus. Laissez-moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si la fin vous convient.**

 **Ce soir un chapitre final tout en douceur. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt dans une autre fiction j'espère. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi toute l'année. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Shun regardait Pérona pleurer dans les bras de Dracule. Les deux étaient sur le lit de la jeune femme. Une douce main s'immisça alors dans la sienne. Il regarda la jeune fille de quinze ans porter un regard interrogateur sur lui.

 **\- Pourquoi maman pleure ?**

Le photographe regarda sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Par ce que les hommes sont cruels.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu n'épouses pas maman ?**

 **\- Non, je ne l'aime pas comme ça.**

 **\- Et Dracule ?**

 **\- L'état me l'interdit, je ne devrais même pas l'aimer. Ma chérie tu es en âge de comprendre.**

Shun referma la porte de la chambre de Pérona pour donner plus d'intimité à ses amours. Ensuite il entraina sa fille dans le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Shun commença son récit.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans juger qui que ce soit et en gardant l'esprit ouvert.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

Alors Shun lui raconta sa vie et celle de sa mère en omettant les détails les plus sordides. Mais la jeune fille était assez intelligente pour se faire une idée.

Puis il embrailla sur sa rencontre avec Dracule et son changement de comportement et de vie à son contact. Comment l'homme s'était fait une place dans son cœur. Et la réciprocité des sentiments alors qu'il avait été abject avec lui. Il mit son cœur à nu devant cette enfant qu'il avait pris plaisir à élever comme sa fille. Elle l'était.

Il lui raconta alors sa conception et la grossesse de sa mère. Les échographies où ils allaient tous les trois et où on les regardait de travers comprenant leur relation. Elle était vue comme malsaine et contre nature. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire car elle était bientôt là. Et que c'était la seule chose qui contait.

Ensuite il parla de sa naissance et comment ils avaient été fiers avec Dracule de devenir ses pères. De leur déclaration à la mairie et de la fierté qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son amant quand il avait dit son nom pour le père. De la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites au-dessus de son berceau à la maternité. « Faire au mieux pour la rendre heureuse et pour la garder en sécurité ». Avec le temps Dracule et Pérona l'avait trouvé, lui, surprotecteur et lui avaient demandé de laisser la petite respirer un peu.

Il énuméra d'autres évènements qui les avaient rendus fiers d'elle : son premier jour d'école, le collège et maintenant, bientôt le lycée, la voir réussir et s'épanouir, savoir qu'elle aidait les autres au lieu de les dénigrer. Il la remerciait aussi d'accepter son amour pour son père biologique et de n'avoir jamais trouvé bizarre leur trio. Ni celui de ses « tontons » Zoro, Law et Sanji.

Là, il expliqua aussi leur rencontre et combien ils avaient été importants pour Dracule, lui et aussi pour sa mère. Qu'eux aussi avaient participé à son éducation. Ils l'avaient beaucoup gardée pendant un temps. Le travail les envoyant loin et ne pouvant la prendre car elle était trop jeune. Mais que peut -être elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Il lui conta des anecdotes sur la première fois où ils durent changer ses couches, les premiers biberons trop chauds ou trop froids. Les dents qui poussaient et les montées de fièvre. Il rigola en disant qu'eux même n'avait pas fait mieux. Mais à six ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu. Les cinq hommes voulant aider la seule femme du groupe à élever bien sa fille, leur fille et nièce.

Ensuite, il lui dit que sa mère se sentait de trop dans leur vie intime. Elle était amoureuse de Dracule mais elle le considérait lui comme un frère et lui voyait Pérona comme une sœur et donc il y avait toujours un malaise. Cela faisait mal à Dracule qui ne voulait pas repousser la jeune femme et mère de sa fille mais son cœur et son corps allaient vers lui et non vers elle.

Shun continua en disant qu'elle décida donc de trouver un homme à elle. Cela lui fut facile car elle était très belle, mais dès qu'elle parlait de sa fille ou de Dracule et lui, les hommes partaient. Certains auraient pu accepter que Pérona vienne vivre avec sa fille mais que son père biologique soit Homo cela ne passait pas.

 **\- Tous sont partis car ils lui ont demandé de choisir entre eux et nous et ta mère nous a toujours choisi. On est sa famille et elle ne veut pas nous renier. Elle ne désire pas nous séparer de toi, on est tes pères et on en est fier. Mais elle en souffre, et une fois de plus un homme vient de l'abandonner.**

 **\- C'est un gros connard !** s'exclama la jeune fille.

 **\- Surveille ton langage,** fit une voix dans leur dos.

 **\- Dracule…**

 **\- Elle dort, on verra à son réveil.**

 **\- Moi je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Vous êtes mes pères… attends pourquoi tu n'épouses pas maman ? Si je comprends bien d'après un de mes cours s'il arrive quelque chose à maman ou à papa Dracule tu n'as aucun droit sur moi et on sera séparés.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** murmura Shun, **je n'ai légalement aucun droit sur toi.**

 **\- Mais si tu épouses maman…**

 **\- Elle doit épouser un homme qu'elle aime,** la coupa Shun. **Et c'est la seule chose qui t'as frappé dans mon récit.**

 **\- C'est nul,** fit-elle. **Heu oui, pour le reste je me doutais bien que votre vie n'était pas parfaite même si je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Vous évitez toujours le sujet de votre enfance ou de votre vie avant moi. Un jour j'ai posé la question à tonton Sanji et il a répondu un jour tes parents te diront tout quand ils considéreront que tu es assez adulte pour comprendre. Alors je pensais bien que ce n'était pas le paradis.**

Les deux hommes sourirent. Sanji avait toujours les mots pour décoincer les histoires difficiles. Et ils l'en remerciaient. Ils virent la jeune fille se lever et aller rejoindre sa mère pour s'occuper d'elle mais avant de partir elle déclara sûre d'elle :

 **\- Tu es mon père et peu importe ce que les autres disent et je ferais tout pour qu'un jour tout le monde le reconnaisse.** Puis elle disparut dans la chambre de sa mère.

 **\- Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas,** bougonna pour la forme Shun en se retirant dans sa chambre.

Dracule le suivi en souriant de sa réplique et dans leur chambre il le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

 **\- Elle a raison, épouse Pérona et devint son père devant la loi.**

 **\- Non si je dois devenir son père devant la loi c'est en t'épousant toi.**

 **\- Me demanderais tu en mariage ?** ricana Dracule incrédule. Shun se retourna et le toisa, son regard s'emplit de désir.

 **\- Si je le pouvais cela fait un moment que je l'aurais fait. Je veux que tu sois mien et pas que dans cette chambre. Je veux pouvoir te prendre la main dans la rue. J'en ai assez de l'ombre et depuis longtemps. Dracule je ne t'ai pas amené dans l'ombre mais tu m'as trainé dans la lumière. Je t'aime et tu es le seul que j'épouserai.**

 **\- Alors vivement qu'on puisse aussi se marier un jour,** pleura de joie Dracule. **Moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi dans la lumière.**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et allèrent vers le lit. Là ils se donnèrent du plaisir tout en se racontant le doux rêve d'être mariés et père de leur fille devant le monde.


End file.
